The Fool on the Hill
by Kate Nightingale
Summary: UA. Minnesota, 2009. Ianto lui-même aurait du mal à vous expliquer ce qu'il est réellement ici. L'intendant ? Le majordome ? La bonniche ? Ce n'est pas une question d'activité mais plutôt de … point de vue. IJ/JH
1. Part 1

**Titre**** : The fool on the hill**

**Résumé** : _UA. Minnesota, 2009. Ianto lui-même aurait du mal à vous expliquer ce qu'il est réellement ici. L'intendant ? Le majordome ? La bonniche ? Ce n'est pas une question d'activité mais plutôt de … point de vue._

**Publié le** : _26 décembre 2013_

**Correction et relecture**_ : katoru87_

**Notes** : _en langue anglaise, le vouvoiement n'existe pas. C'est pourquoi, vous verrez Ianto alterner entre tutoiement et vouvoiement. Cela vous donne une indication de solennité ou au contraire de la familiarité avec laquelle il s'adresse à Jack selon les circonstances._

_La sylviculture est l'étude et la gestion des espaces forestiers._

_Virginia Tech est une université en Virginie. Justement réputée pour son département de sylviculture…_

_Une subtilité juridique : une grâce n'est pas un acquittement. C'est l'annulation d'une __peine__ (et non pas d'une condamnation – la différence est subtile mais importante) délivrée par une haute autorité unilatéralement et selon son bon vouloir. En France, c'est le président de la République qui a ce pouvoir. Jacques Chirac l'a notamment utilisé pour gracier Omar Raddad (de la fameuse affaire « Omar m'a tuer »). Aux États-Unis, ce sont les gouverneurs des différents États qui ont le pouvoir de grâce. Si vous êtes gracié, vous êtes libre, mais toujours coupable aux yeux du droit…_

* * *

« Day after day, alone on a hill  
The man with the foolish grin is keeping perfectly still  
But nobody wants to know him,  
They can see that he's just a fool  
And he never gives an answer  
But The Fool On The Hill  
Sees the sun going down  
And the eyes in his head  
See the world spinning round »

[The fool on the hill – The Beatles]

* * *

.

Tout en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, Ianto Jones souffla dessus dans une vaine tentative de les réchauffer. Il se sentait vraiment idiot et n'en menait pas large derrière le volant de son _break_ qui n'avançait plus, totalement coincé en plein milieu de la nationale par une tempête de neige.

La neige avait commencé à tomber sans prévenir aux alentours de 17 heures, soit une heure et demi avant la fin de la journée de travail de Ianto. Depuis la cuisine où il faisait des comptes, le jeune homme avait contemplé pensivement les premiers flocons qui tombaient. Dans l'État de Virginie d'où il venait, la neige n'était pas rare mais elle n'apparaissait jamais si tôt dans l'année.

La maison était située en hauteur et surplombait la campagne alentour. _Bientôt tout deviendra blanc à des kilomètres et ce sera magnifique_, avait-il songé.

Une heure plus tard, le patron de Ianto avait débarqué, tout guilleret, annonçant joyeusement qu'il neigeait.

- J'avais remarqué, monsieur, avait lâché Ianto.

Jack, son patron, lui avait jeté un regard qui semblait dire : « Rabat-joie ! ».

- On a du chocolat chaud ? s'était-il enquis.

-Bien sûr, monsieur.

- Et des marshmallows ?

- Euh… je ne crois pas, non.

- Oh, pas grave, on fera sans ! avait éludé Jack en balayant le problème d'un geste de la main. A partir de 18h30, tu arrêtes toute tâche, tu entends ? Ne profite pas de la situation pour te faire payer des heures sup' ! avait-il poursuivit d'un ton joyeux.

Ianto l'avait dévisageait, interloqué.

- A 18h30, monsieur, avait-il dit avec lenteur comme si son patron était un peu simplet, je rentre chez moi.

Jack avait haussé un sourcil, regardant alternativement son employé et la neige qu'on voyait tomber par la fenêtre.

- Tu ne peux pas prendre la route par ce temps, Ianto, avait-il dit d'un ton doux.

Ianto était persuadé que si et il n'en avait pas démordu, malgré l'insistance de Jack et malgré l'intensification des intempéries. Il avait horreur qu'on lui vienne en aide, horreur de la charité sous toutes ses formes. Et par-dessus tout, il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas passer la nuit sous le même toit que son patron.

Il était maintenant complètement à l'arrêt depuis vingt minutes et commençait juste à sortir de cet état de détermination farouche dans lequel il s'était plongé pour résister à Jack. Il avait peut-être été _un peu_ trop borné. Un peu. C'était ridicule de fuir comme ça. Jack était gentil. Il n'allait pas lui sauter dessus.

_Fuir_. Une montée de panique froide figea soudainement Ianto. Jack… Jack n'allait-il pas croire qu'il avait ainsi fui pour d'autres raisons que sa fierté mal placée de fils de prolétaire ? Ianto se sentit soudain affreusement mal. Et si Jack pensait que… S'il allait s'imaginer que Ianto avait peur de lui ?

- Et merde ! lâcha Ianto en frappant brutalement son volant d'une de ses mains glacées, furieux contre lui-même.

Jusqu'au départ de Ianto en plein blizzard, une demi-heure plus tôt, Jack avait gardé cette façade joyeuse qu'il arborait absolument en toutes circonstances. Mais qui sait ce qu'il pensait et ressentait, au fond ? Trop occupé à s'obstiner à refuser son hospitalité, Ianto n'y avait pas réfléchi.

Est-ce que Jack savait qu'il savait ? Probablement. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Ianto travaillait pour lui depuis plus de quatre mois maintenant et ils n'avaient jamais eu de conversation personnelle. Cela tenait à deux raisons : Ianto ne posait jamais la moindre question et il éludait toutes celles de Jack.

Mais il savait. Il savait qui était Jack. C'était Gwen Cooper qui l'avait mis sur la voie, trois mois plus tôt. Plus tard, Ianto s'était aperçu qu'elle rendait visite à Jack tous les mois avec la régularité d'une horloge. Mais à l'époque, il la rencontrait pour la première fois. Elle et Jack s'étaient enfermés dans un bureau au premier étage pendant un long moment, puis elle en était redescendue et s'était mise à discuter avec Owen Harper qui était lui aussi en visite chez Jack, comme il le faisait plusieurs fois par semaine.

Elle était sur le départ et Ianto était en train de lui remettre écharpe et manteau quand Harper avait apostrophé ce dernier de son horrible ton sarcastique :

- Le p'tit Nestor va se rendre utile, pas vrai ? Raccompagne donc le docteur Cooper jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

_C'est ça, ouais. Connard_.

Depuis l'arrivée de Ianto, cet emmerdeur avait pris l'habitude de le surnommer ainsi. Dès qu'il mettait les pieds dans la maison, ce n'était que des « Nestor » par-ci, « Alfred » par-là, accompagnés d'affreux petits sourires condescendants. Jack roulait des yeux en l'entendant faire mais ne disait rien et Ianto encaissait en silence, affichant un masque d'impassibilité qui le faisait paradoxalement d'autant plus ressembler aux personnages dont se servait Harper pour se moquer de lui. Intérieurement, Ianto affublait l'avocat de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait à chaque fois que ce dernier lui adressait la parole.

Comme toujours, ce jour-là, il avait obéi comme le bon petit majordome qu'il était. Parce que c'était ce qu'il était. Un majordome. Au fond, Harper avait raison. Il n'était bon qu'à ouvrir les portes et cirer les pompes.

Tout au long du chemin jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, Gwen Cooper n'avait cessé de babiller, mettant les nerfs de Ianto encore plus à vifs qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Tout y était passé : ses ennuis de voiture qui l'avaient forcée à prendre les transports en commun pour honorer son rendez-vous chez Jack – ce qu'elle trouvait intolérable – ses complaintes à propos de l'incompétence des garagistes et de l'inconfort des bus, le climat trop froid, les trottoirs mal fichus, etc… Franchement, le propre des psys n'était-ils pas de savoir écouter et se mettre en retrait ? Est-ce qu'elle se permettait de jacasser comme ça auprès de lui parce qu'il n'était pas un de ses patients et qu'elle avait besoin de se défouler ?

Ianto s'était pris à rêver de se débarrasser d'elle dans le premier fossé venu quand elle avait enfin lâché quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle s'était mise à parler de Jack et avait prononcé ces phrases que Ianto s'était ensuite repassé en boucle : « Son cas est tellement curieux ! De toutes les pathologies qu'il aurait pu développer après le calvaire qu'il a vécu – le pauvre ! – l'agoraphobie est bien la dernière qui me serait venue à l'esprit ! ».

Ianto s'était soudainement senti bien idiot. Jamais, en un mois, il n'avait vu Jack mettre le pied dehors. Et cela ne l'avait pas étonné plus que ça. Il s'était simplement dit qu'il était un de ces écrivains un peu étranges et capricieux qui vivent hors du monde et laissent leur vie être guidée par leur sacro-sainte inspiration. Il avait toujours pensé que Jack n'avait pas envie de sortir, pas qu'il en était incapable. C'était tellement étrange. Cet homme semblait être la joie de vivre incarnée. Il avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres, toujours une anecdote amusante à raconter, une blague à faire. Ianto le voyait comme un de ces rentiers qui n'ont toujours connus qu'opulence et ne savent que se laisser porter par la vie.

Célibataire. Vraiment pas désagréable à regarder. Plein d'esprit. Paradant dans la sublime maison dans laquelle il vivait seul… Cet homme semblait avoir la vie idéale. Le terme « calvaire » employé par Gwen ne collait vraiment pas avec l'image que Ianto avait de son employeur.

Alors il avait fait des recherches. A la bibliothèque municipale, il s'était installé devant un ordinateur connecté à Internet et avait tapé « Jack Harkness » dans Google. Ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait proprement stupéfait. Atterré même.

Merde. Pauvre Jack. Pauvre, pauvre Jack.

Ianto avait cessé de lui en vouloir parce qu'il était manifestement plein aux as. Il avait cessé de considérer avec mépris son attitude de génie en pleine création. Tout ce qu'il ressentait envers son patron avait radicalement changé après qu'il eut découvert que ce dernier avait croupi en prison pendant dix ans, injustement accusé d'un triple meurtre : celui de l'intégralité de sa famille.

Derrière les sourires de Jack, Ianto ne voyait plus insouciance mais bravoure. Dans sa gentillesse envers lui, il ne voyait plus condescendance mais pure sincérité. Les airs bourrus d'Owen lui apparaissaient sous un jour totalement nouveau : celui d'élans protecteurs. Il était plus que le meilleur ami de Jack, il était son seul véritable allié.

Une semaine après sa virée à la bibliothèque, Ianto avait pour la première fois fait à Jack une requête qui ne concernait pas directement son travail. Il avait cherché à éclaircir le seul mystère que Google ne l'avait pas aidé à élucider : qu'est-ce que Jack pouvait bien écrire ?

Et depuis, Ianto avait un nouvel écrivain préféré. C'était John Hart, le nouveau génie de la science fiction, le Douglas Adams américain. John Hart dont seules quatre personnes sur terre connaissaient le véritable nom : Jack Harkness.

Quelqu'un tapa sur le carreau du côté conducteur, faisant sursauter Ianto.

- C'est foutu, mon garçon ! lui dit un homme habillé d'un gilet de sécurité jaune fluo. La route est fermée, il va falloir abandonner le navire.

Ianto s'y attendait. Tant pis, c'était bien fait pour lui.

Il marchait aux côtés de l'employé municipal quand son téléphone sonna. C'était Jack.

- Est-ce que ça va, Ianto ? demanda-t-il de son ton doux.

Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet et Ianto sentit un élan de culpabilité lui serrer le ventre.

- Ça peut aller, monsieur.

- Où es-tu ?

- Euh, je…

- Tu n'as pas pu aller jusque chez toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, avoua Ianto, penaud. Mais ça va, la ville met a disposition le gymnase du lycée pour les … euh…

- « Naufragés de la route », lui souffla l'homme en jaune, poursuivant sa métaphore maritime.

- Ouais, se contenta de dire Ianto.

- Ianto Jones, lâcha Jack d'une voix dangereusement basse, je te jure que si tu joues les bornés au point d'aller passer la nuit dans un vieux gymnase qui pue des pieds au lieu de revenir ici, je viens te chercher là-bas moi-même et je te ramène à la maison en te traînant par la peau du cou !

Ianto sursauta.

- Monsieur, vous…

Il s'interrompit. Ça lui semblait tout particulièrement indélicat de rappeler à Jack son agoraphobie en cet instant.

- J'en suis capable. Ne me sous-estime pas, grogna Jack, menaçant.

Ianto jeta un regard au type de la municipalité.

- C'est gênant si je trouve plutôt refuge chez … euh… quelqu'un qui habite à cinq minutes d'ici ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

L'autre homme lui assura qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Ianto rebroussa donc chemin. Vingt minutes plus tard, il frappait à la porte de Jack.

- Tu n'as pas ta clé ? s'étonna celui-ci en lui ouvrant instantanément.

Il avait dû guetter son arrivée.

- Euh… si, bredouilla Ianto. Mais je… je ne suis pas en service alors je n'ai pas osé…

Jack secoua la tête, à la fois amusé et agacé puis le saisit par le bras pour le faire entrer.

- Viens par là. Tu vas finir par avoir raison de moi, Ianto Jones. Sale petite tête de mule, dit-il, presque affectueusement.

Il l'entraîna jusqu'au salon dans lequel flambait un bon feu, le fit asseoir dans un de ces fauteuils en cuir anglais qui coûtent un bras et le couvrit d'une couverture. Puis, sourd à toutes ses protestations, il lui retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes trempées et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse de thé dans chaque main et en offrit une à son employé.

- Bois et tais-toi cinq minutes, dit-il.

S'apercevant qu'il n'arrêtait pas de bafouiller un mélange d'excuses et de protestations depuis qu'il était arrivé, Ianto se tut brusquement.

Jack le dévisagea et éclata de rire.

- Tu ressembles à un poisson hors de l'eau, dit-il de son drôle de ton affectueux. Ne me refais plus un coup pareil, reprit-il en redevenant sérieux. Tu as passé l'âge de te comporter en adolescent capricieux.

- Je sais, monsieur. Je suis désolé, monsieur.

- Ça suffit les excuses ! s'exclama Jack en brandissant sa tasse vers lui, comme une menace. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que tu puisses faire pour obtenir mon pardon, annonça-t-il en arborant un sourire mutin.

- Quoi donc ? s'enquit Ianto en appréhendant la suite.

Il connaissait trop bien ce sourire-là.

- Plus de « monsieur » à la fin de chaque phrase. Fini, terminé.

Il lui demandait d'arrêter au moins une fois tous les jours. Mais Ianto s'accrochait à cette marque de respect qui allait si bien avec son côté « Nestor ». Au début, il l'utilisait en une forme cachée d'insolence, comme pour souligner la différence de condition sociale que cet emploi instaurait entre son patron et lui, et qui le rendait furieux. Puis, alors que son mépris silencieux et sa colère s'étaient transformés en une affection sincère qu'il dissimulait comme le reste derrière ses manières de parfait majordome, cette barrière de politesse était devenue un véritable refuge. Le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour garder ses distances. Chaque fois qu'il ponctuait ses phrases par « monsieur », il se rappelait qui était Jack et qui il était lui-même. Il se rappelait que, dans ses sentiments comme dans son attitude, il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir.

Ianto resta silencieux un instant, fixant sa tasse de thé. Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Non pas parce qu'il était quand même censé obéir aux ordres de son patron. Cela ne tenait pas puisqu'il ignorait ces « ordres » depuis des semaines, depuis que Jack avait commencé à rétorquer des « Jack » pour contrer ses « monsieur ». Non, c'était surtout qu'il s'était comporté comme le dernier des abrutis et qu'il avait donc quelque chose à se faire pardonner.

- D'accord, souffla-t-il en levant les yeux.

Se faisant, il rencontra le sourire attendri de Jack. Ianto aimait et détestait à la fois ce sourire. Il y lisait trop de choses. Une affection sincère. Des élans de tendresse. Ça lui collait des frissons.

Jack était l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que Ianto avait jamais rencontrées. Ce qui tenait du miracle quand on savait tout ce qu'il avait souffert. Tout ce qu'il souffrait encore.

Quand il souriait comme ça, Ianto avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais c'était strictement hors de question. Hors de propos même. Alors il baissait les yeux et pensait à autre chose.

D'accord, Jack était un homme. Mais ça, Ianto s'en fichait pas mal. Il avait toujours su qu'il était bisexuel. Il y avait tout le reste. Jack était riche, intelligent, passionnant mais aussi, au fond, profondément triste. Dévasté.

Ianto ne possédait au monde que sa voiture et les salaires que Jack lui versait. Il était souvent en colère. Mal dans sa peau. Totalement déplacé dans l'univers de Jack, lui, le fils d'ouvrier. Lui qui avait un casier de délinquance juvénile long comme le bras. Quand il avait essayé de s'en sortir, de s'élever hors de sa condition, ça lui était revenu en plein figure avec la violence d'un coup de poing. Il ne voulait plus maintenant. Il voulait juste vivre sa petite vie inutile, faire son job et qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Il savait que Jack avait envie de lui. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit directement, il le lui avait fait comprendre. Gentiment, subtilement mais tout de même. Ianto s'était réfugié derrière sa façade compassée et avait feint cécité et surdité.

Ce n'était pas qu'il craignait pour son job. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'y éterniser. Maintenant que le salaire plus qu'avantageux que Jack lui versait lui permettait de sortir la tête hors de l'eau, il pouvait faire autre chose que de jouer les majordomes. Il n'avait accepté ce job que parce qu'il était au bout du rouleau. Quasiment à la rue et franchement désespéré. Ce n'était plus le cas maintenant mais il avait horreur de se projeter, de faire des plans. Ça capotait systématiquement. Alors il restait là et attendait que ça se passe. Il n'attendait strictement plus rien de la vie. Il la traversait juste avec indifférence.

En réalité, il adorait Jack. Il avait mal pour lui. Il rageait avec lui de savoir le véritable coupable du meurtre de sa famille toujours en liberté. Pourtant, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Ianto n'était même pas censé être au courant. Il connaissait Jack. Le connaissait et le comprenait vraiment. Et faisait semblant de lui être parfaitement indifférent. Tout en sachant que Jack n'était pas toujours dupe. Apparemment, lui aussi savait voir au-delà des apparences…

Finir dans son lit et puis quoi ? Jouer les gigolos quand l'envie en prendrait à monsieur, puis continuer à faire la bonniche le reste du temps ? Ou pire, le laisser se satisfaire de lui jusqu'à plus soif puis s'en détourner définitivement ? Il avait déjà eu bien plus que son lot de mortifications au cours de sa jeune vie.

Il ne voulait plus. Plus d'affection, de haine, d'amour, de rage, de souffrance, de mort. Il voulait juste le silence un peu anesthésiant. La solitude. Le vide. S'il couchait avec Jack, ce dernier le sortirait de tout ça. Et il ne voulait pas. C'était déjà trop de l'apprécier de loin. Il n'arriverait pas à interagir avec lui sans s'y brûler. Au fond, il était trop fragile.

Et c'est tout cela que Jack lui demandait d'abandonner avec le « monsieur ». Et il en était conscient en plus.

Ianto soupira.

Jack finit son thé et se leva avec souplesse.

- Viens, l'invita-t-il. Allons manger, j'ai la dalle !

**o()o()o()o()o**

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le salon avec chacun une tasse de chocolat chaud et Jack lui jeta son regard qui disait « t'as vu, je te l'avais dis ! ».

Ianto haussa les sourcils.

- Je te propose un jeu tout simple, lança Jack. Confidence pour confidence.

Nouvel haussement de sourcils.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien, comme son nom l'indique, ce jeu implique que chacun fasse tour à tour une confidence à l'autre. Raconte quelque chose de personnel sur lui. C'est ça qui forge les amitiés, Ianto. Normalement ça se fait naturellement mais il est clair qu'avec toi, il faut recourir à une certaine forme _d'artifice_, s'expliqua Jack en accentuant son dernier mot. Toutes les conditions sont réunies : je t'ai fait un chocolat et tu ne peux pas te défiler ni encore moins t'enfuir en prétextant une de tes éternelles courses idiotes à faire. Alors, jouons !

- Ces courses ne sont jamais _idiotes _! protesta vivement Ianto. Elles sont pour vous, je vous signale !

Jack eut un grand sourire. Il adorait provoquer l'indignation de Ianto pour que le jeune homme le remette à sa place. Plus Ianto lui répondait sèchement, plus il était content. _Crétin_, pensa Ianto avec affection.

-Elles peuvent toujours attendre et tu le sais, rétorqua Jack d'un ton sans réplique. Tu joues, oui ou non ?

- Comme il vous plaira, monsi…

Il stoppa net sous le regard assassin de Jack.

- Recommence et je te colle un gage.

Ianto haussa un sourcil comme pour le défier.

- Quel genre de confidence ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Je commence, comme ça tu auras une idée, offrit Jack.

Ianto accepta d'un hochement de tête et Jack plongea ses yeux dans les siens, affichant son sourire d'enfant qui s'apprête à jouer un bon tour.

- La première fois que j'ai couché avec un homme, dit-il lentement, sans quitter Ianto des yeux, c'était en prison, avant mon procès. J'étais dans une prison pour mineurs, en détention provisoire. Il s'appelait Angelo. Il était maigrichon, il ressemblait à un de ces poètes maudits, tu sais, comme le français Rimbaud ?

Les mots « première fois », « prison » et « Rimbaud » furent comme trois claques reçues en pleine figure pour Ianto. Et ce pour trois raisons différentes : jamais il n'aurait pensé que Jack raconterait quelque chose de si intime, c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait le mot « prison » devant lui et Rimbaud était un de ces nombreux éléments qui prit seul ne semblait pas avoir de sens mais qui lui rappelait le pire jour de sa vie.

- Enfin bref, poursuivit Jack qui avait bien conscience de la majeure partie du trouble de Ianto : il lui avait adressé un gentil petit sourire. Nous étions d'accord tous les deux, ne va pas t'imaginer des horreurs. On a dû faire ça dans un coin, à la va-vite. Ce n'était pas la première fois pour lui. Mais c'était bien. Il avait tué accidentellement quelqu'un, termina-t-il comme s'il entendait les pensées de Ianto. Une bagarre dans un pub. Je crois vraiment qu'il ne faisait que se défendre. Il a été jugé avant moi. Il a pris 5 ans. J'ignore ce qu'il est devenu. A toi.

Après ce qu'il venait de lui confier, Ianto ne pouvait plus fuir le regard de Jack. Il ne pouvait plus se dérober comme il le faisait toujours.

- Elle s'appelait Lisa, lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. Elle … elle faisait sa thèse sur Rimbaud. Ce n'était pas … la première mais… c'est la seule… la seule personne qui a jamais compté. Elle est morte.

Les yeux de Jack se voilèrent de tristesse. Dans ce genre de cas, la plupart des gens auraient dit « je suis désolé ». Jack ne dit rien mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Ils lui disaient qu'il comprenait. Et c'était vrai. Évidement. Lui comprenait vraiment.

- Elle… elle était chargée de TD, continua Ianto. Il a ouvert la porte de sa salle de classe. Et lui a collé une balle en pleine tête.

- Oh bordel de merde ! Mais qui et pourquoi, bon sang ?!

- Virginia Tech, lâcha simplement Ianto.

Jack le regarda sans comprendre.

- La tuerie de Virginia Tech ! lança Ianto, agacé. Trente-trois morts sur le campus. Ne me dit pas que tu ne t'en souviens pas ?!

- C'était quand ? demanda doucement Jack.

- Le 16 avril 2007.

Jack hocha la tête, semblant comprendre quelque chose.

- J'étais à l'hôpital, Ianto, souffla-t-il.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Je venais d'essayer de me suicider.

Ianto ferma les yeux.

- Je…

Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Tendant le bras, Jack lui tapota le genou, compréhensif.

- Ce n'est rien, souffla-t-il.

Ianto secoua vivement la tête. Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas rien !

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au tireur ? demanda Jack.

- Il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête. C'est la première chose que j'ai entendu dire en me réveillant : « C'est bon, il est mort ! ». Il… Il l'a tuée vers 9h30. Et tu sais ce que je faisais ? Je dormais ! lâcha-t-il avec toute la hargne du monde. Je n'avais pas cours et comme un sinistre abruti, je faisais la grasse mâtinée !

La main de Jack se posa sur son bras et Ianto releva la tête. Il y avait tellement de compréhension dans les yeux de l'autre homme qu'il en fut presque submergé.

- Tu sais, n'est-ce pas, ce que je faisais quand ma famille est morte ? souffla doucement Jack. Je décuvais à l'arrière de ma voiture. Je m'en souviens à peine. J'avais 17 ans, j'étais ivre mort. Personne ne peut mieux savoir ce que tu ressens. Personne.

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent fut si fort que Ianto s'en sentit transpercé. Jamais il n'avait partagé un tel moment avec personne.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux.

- Tu étudiais quoi ? lui demanda finalement Jack.

Ianto releva la tête, étonné.

- Tu as dis que tu n'avais pas cours. Donc tu étais étudiant.

Ianto hocha la tête.

- La sylviculture, répondit-il.

- Vraiment ?

Jack sourit. Il savait ce que c'était, ce qui n'étonnait pas Ianto. Jack était un véritable érudit.

- Crois-le ou non, dit Ianto, mon grand-père, Ianto Jones premier du nom, était bucheron. Il est arrivé aux États-Unis après la Deuxième Guerre mondiale. Au Pays de Galles, il était mineur. Je me suis toujours identifié à lui. Il était gentil avec moi. Il m'appelait « _mab_ » et m'apprenait l'espèce de chaque arbre.

Jack avait vraiment l'air attendri.

- Qu'est-ce que ça va dire, _mab_ ?

- Fils, en gallois. Je suis content de porter son prénom.

- C'est un très joli prénom, sourit Jack. Il te va bien.

- Mieux que Nestor ou Alfred, bougonna Ianto.

Jack eut un petit rire.

- Il ne faut pas faire attention à Owen, dit-il. Tu sais qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi, tout à l'heure ? Il a appelé pour demander si tu avais pris la route et t'as traité de tous les noms quand je lui ai dis que rien n'avait pu te convaincre de rester.

- Je … je suis désolé, vous savez, souffla Ianto quand il fut revenu de sa stupéfaction.

Jack ouvrit la bouche mais Ianto l'interrompit en poursuivant :

- Je n'ai absolument pas peur de vous. Tout à l'heure, je me suis rendu compte que c'est l'impression que mon comportement avait pu donner. Et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi stupide de toute ma vie.

Jack lui adressa un doux sourire.

- Ianto, je sais, souffla-t-il. Je n'ai pas pensé ça une seule seconde. Tu es comme une sorte de chat sauvage qu'il faut apprivoiser. Je sais bien qu'il n'y a rien de personnel là-dedans. Merci de m'avoir dit pour Virginia Tech. Je te comprends mieux maintenant. Depuis quand sais-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- A propos de vous ? Trois mois.

Jack hocha la tête.

- J'ai juste tapé votre nom dans Google, compléta Ianto.

- Je m'attendais à ne plus te revoir une fois que tu l'aurais fait. Au lieu de ça, tu as toujours été là, fidèle au poste, sans une once de changement dans ton attitude.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait ça ? s'étonna Ianto.

- J'ai pris 45 ans pour triple meurtre, répondit Jack. Je comprends que ça puisse _rebuter_, ironisa-t-il.

- Mais vous êtes innocent ! s'exclama Ianto avec toute la spontanéité du monde.

Jack le regarda soudain comme s'il était la chose la plus adorable qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir.

- Merci pour ça, Ianto, souffla-t-il.

Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Cette fragilité qu'il laissait éclater au grand jour pour la première fois permit enfin à Ianto de tout comprendre. De réellement le comprendre.

- C'est… oh bon sang ! souffla-t-il. Vous croyez que les gens vous croient toujours coupable à cause de ces subtilités juridiques à la con ?! s'indigna-t-il. Ils vous ont libéré, Jack ! Quel message est plus fort que celui-là ?

- La condamnation n'a jamais été annulée, tu le sais, hein ? Aux yeux de la justice, je suis toujours coupable. Au train où on va, je suis parti pour le rester toute ma vie.

Un élan de tristesse pure serra le cœur de Ianto. _Oh Jack…_

Il avait déjà fait 8 ans de prison quand un jeune avocat prometteur appelé Owen Harper s'était penché sur son dossier, presque par hasard. Et avait, stupéfait, relevé les lacunes monstrueuses de l'enquête. Le procès bâclé, les preuves mal exploitées ou laissées de côté, les jurés vite embobinés par le procureur. Un beau jour, Owen était venu voir Jack en prison et lui avait proposé un marché : il remuait ciel et terre pour faire rouvrir l'enquête en échange d'une médiatisation extrême. C'était de la pub pour Owen et une chance, un espoir pour Jack. Il avait fallu deux ans pour que l'administration reconnaisse enfin ses erreurs du bout des lèvres. Qu'on réexamine le dossier. Et que, finalement, sur décision exceptionnelle, le gouverneur du Minnesota accorde à Jack une grâce. Le procès n'avait jamais été rouvert. Donc, matériellement, tant que le véritable meurtrier n'était pas condamné, Jack était toujours coupable.

Tout cela, Ianto l'avait appris sur les nombreux sites Internet consacrés à l'affaire. Owen avait gagné son pari. Il était devenu l'un des avocats pénalistes les plus réputés de la région des Grands Lacs.

- Eh bien, pas à mes yeux, lâcha Ianto avec conviction. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'avoir lu quoi que ce soit sur l'affaire. J'étais déjà convaincu avant d'avoir sous les yeux la liste des évidences qui font de ceux qui vous ont foutu en prison les plus grands crétins de l'univers ! Je vous _connais_. Je _sais_ que vous êtes innocent. Pas une fibre de mon être n'en doute, tenez-vous le pour dit !

Sans prévenir, Jack se leva, s'approcha, attrapa Ianto dans ses bras et le serra à l'étouffer. Le tout sans un mot.

**o()o()o()o()o**

Le lendemain, Ianto s'éveilla avec la merveilleuse sensation d'être dans un cocon de douceur. Il avait rarement aussi bien dormi et pouvait remercier pour cela le merveilleux édredon en plumes de la chambre d'amis que Jack lui avait attribuée. Fébrilement, il en chercha l'étiquette. Il fallait qu'il s'achète le même.

Il n'avait pas fermé les volets ni tiré les rideaux la veille et c'est un éclatant soleil d'hiver, rendu presque aveuglant par la blancheur de la neige, qui l'avait fait sortir du sommeil. Il était 8 heures du matin. D'ordinaire, il arrivait au travail à 10 heures.

Il venait toujours au boulot avec des vêtements de rechange. Un bon petit Nestor ne pouvait décemment pas tolérer le risque de demeurer toute la journée avec une tâche sur son costard ! Mais il gardait son deuxième costume dans sa voiture… Bien joué, Ianto.

Il avait dormi en sous-vêtement après avoir soigneusement plié chemise et pantalon sur une chaise de la chambre. Il avait une sainte horreur de porter deux fois les mêmes vêtements mais il allait devoir faire avec… Il s'habilla et sortit dans le couloir pour se rendre à la salle de bain.

Ce faisant, il tomba presque nez à nez avec Jack qui ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un caleçon.

_Bon sang !_

Toute pensée cohérente quitta le cerveau de Ianto pendant que son sang décidait apparemment d'aller se réfugier quelque part dans son pantalon…

- Salut ! dit gaiement Jack, apparemment pas gêné pour deux sous par sa quasi-nudité. Bien dormi ?

Ianto grogna. Un sourire mutin apparut sur le visage de Jack et, de parfaitement naturel, son maintien changea pour se faire un poil aguicheur, tandis qu'un éclair traversait son regard.

Ses cheveux étaient totalement en bataille et il avait encore la trace de son oreiller sur la joue droite. Ianto avait furieusement envie de lui.

Jack le dévisagea de haut en bas puis le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la troisième chambre du palier sous les vives protestations de Ianto qui essayait de se débattre de la poigne de Jack sans y mettre de brusquerie pour ne pas passer pour une petite vierge effarouchée.

- Ianto, ricana Jack en ouvrant à la volée la porte de la penderie de la chambre. Si je voulais t'entraîner jusqu'à un lit pour t'y faire passionnément l'amour, tu crois vraiment que j'irais dans la chambre d'_Owen_ ?

Il sortit un jean et un pull noir de la penderie.

- Vous faites la même taille. Il est bien plus maigrichon que toi mais il adore être à l'aise dans ses fringues. Ça devrait t'aller, estima-t-il en lui collant le linge dans les bras.

En faisant marche arrière pour retourner dans le couloir, il s'arrêta à hauteur de Ianto et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Je vais te donner un de mes caleçons. Je préfère mille fois t'imaginer là-dedans que dans un des stupides slips d'Owen…

Posant une main sur la joue de Ianto de l'autre côté de son visage pour lui couper toute possibilité de retraite, il l'embrassa juste à côté de son oreille.

Totalement abasourdi, Ianto mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre ses esprits. Quand il sortit finalement de la chambre d'Owen, Jack avait déjà été cherché un sous-vêtement qu'il posa sur la pile de linge que Ianto tenait toujours, avec un sourire goguenard.

- Et Ianto, dit-il en l'attrapant par les épaules pour lui faire faire demi-tour et le pousser dans la direction de la salle de bain. Si qui que ce soit fait un jour mine de vraiment t'entraîner dans une chambre alors que tu n'en as pas envie, débats-toi comme il se doit, bordel de merde ! Fous-lui ton poing dans la figure !

- Je… souffla Ianto, éberlué.

- Pour qu'on soit bien sur la même longueur d'onde, poursuivit Jack en recommençant à s'approcher dangereusement, je suis quasiment sûr que la seule personne que tu croiseras ici qui en veuille à ta vertu, c'est moi. Et si tu ne veux pas…

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage de Ianto, l'expression on ne peut plus sérieuse.

- … envoie-moi chier, termina-t-il. Je n'insisterai pas mais si jamais je le faisais, j'exige que tu me remettes à ma place. On est d'accord ? Hum ?

Ianto hocha lentement la tête.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Jack. A tout à l'heure.

Il s'éloigna de son pas léger. Ianto avait l'impression d'avoir été ensorcelé.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements à même le sol et s'offrit une bonne séance de branlette sous la douche.

Lorsqu'il descendit, Jack était dans la cuisine. Il avait eu la décence d'enfiler une sorte de pantalon de jogging mais il était toujours torse nu. En l'occurrence, il offrait plutôt à Ianto le spectacle de son dos magnifique, tout en muscles discrets, de ses larges épaules et de cette délicieuse et interminable étendue de peau uniformément brune. Comment pouvait-il être aussi bronzé alors qu'il n'avait pas mis le nez dehors depuis des années ?

Jack se retourna et lui offrit un de ses sourires éclatants.

- Je savais que tu serais magnifique en jean. Et pourtant, dieu sait que les costumes te rendent déjà merveilleusement justice !

Ianto lui envoya une petite moue désapprobatrice.

- C'est du harcèlement, monsieur, lâcha-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Jack éclata de rire et secoua un doigt accusateur vers lui.

- Ah ! Je t'y prends, Ianto Jones ! Un gage pour toi !

Ianto secoua la tête.

- Je vous jure que si vous me faites le coup du « tout nu dans l'escalier ! » je démissionne ! menaça-t-il sans se départir de son petit sourire.

Jack fit semblant d'être déçu.

- Très bien, puisque tu ne veux pas jouer à action, ce sera vérité !

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel, se préparant au pire. Jack réfléchit un instant, puis se lança :

- Qu'est ce que tu as pensé de moi la toute première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés ?

Il était doué pour poser les questions qui fâchent, l'animal.

Ianto se souvenait évidemment très bien de sa rencontre avec Jack. Il en voulait au monde entier à l'époque. Il venait d'être expulsé de son logement en Virginie. Il partait à la dérive depuis des années maintenant. Depuis Lisa. Ça avait été le pompon. Le type de l'agence pour l'emploi lui avait alors parlé avec une sincérité et une clairvoyance que Ianto n'oublierait jamais :

- Si vous lâchez maintenant, monsieur Jones, vous allez sortir du système. Vous en êtes déjà à deux doigts, nous le savons tous les deux. Si vous lâchez prise, ce sera bientôt la spirale du vagabondage. La mendicité. Le mur infranchissable entre vous et vos concitoyens « dans le rang » dont vous incarnerez les pires craintes. Si vous voulez remettre votre vie sur les rails, il faut le faire à tout prix maintenant.

Et il lui avait proposé ce job d'intendant. A plus de 1300 miles de là. « Une manière de prendre un nouveau départ ».

Au bout du rouleau, Ianto avait accepté. Et il avait roulé, roulé, roulé… Jusqu'à tomber sur la grande maison blanche au sommet d'une colline et faire connaissance avec son nouveau patron dont le sourire et la bonne humeur lui avait donné envie de lui mettre des claques.

- Que tu étais une tête à claques, lâcha Ianto.

Jack éclata de rire.

- Et maintenant ? souffla-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux.

_Ce que je pense de toi ?_ songea Ianto. _Tu es l'homme le plus passionnant que je connaisse. Tu es gentil. Tu es brillant. Ton humour débile m'énerve mais je songe tout le temps à des blagues qui pourraient te faire rire. Il n'y a rien de plus touchant au monde que les petites rides qui se forment au coin de tes yeux quand tu ris. Tu as une influence tellement positive sur moi. Tu éloignes toute la colère. C'est comme si tu m'offrais une sérénité que tu ne possèdes même pas. Je t'apprécie bien trop pour mon propre bien, Jack._

Il ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire ça. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il en était bien incapable. Alors, il se contenta d'un sourire et d'un :

- Vous êtes un bien étrange patron. Qui tolère de voir son employé passer des heures à lire et qui lui offre des crêpes au petit-déjeuner.

Jack lui tendit une assiette remplie de crêpes et posa devant lui deux pots de confiture.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? demanda Ianto.

- Simplement toi. Ta présence ici.

- Je suis tout le temps là ! rétorqua Ianto.

- Pas tout le temps, non, Ianto. Jack soupira et s'assit en face de lui. Tu ne te rends pas compte, je le sais. Tu as toujours l'impression d'être inutile. Ça ne te met plus en colère, je crois, mais tu es toujours perplexe…

Ianto approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il n'était pas étonné que Jack ait deviné pour la colère qu'il ressentait au départ.

Jack prit une longue inspiration.

- Ianto, le monde extérieur me terrorise, lâcha-t-il. Avant de me réfugier définitivement dans cette maison comme dans un camp retranché, j'avais commencé à développer une vraie paranoïa. Partout où j'allais, je croyais entendre les gens chuchoter des horreurs sur mon passage. Peut-être qu'ils le faisaient vraiment. Malgré tout ce qu'on a pu me dire, le doute persiste, je dois l'avouer. J'ai besoin d'un intermédiaire avec le monde extérieur, comme tu as pu le remarquer. Mais quelques extras filés à la femme de ménage pourraient suffire. Il y a Owen. Et Tosh. Ce que je voulais, Ianto, c'est une compagnie. Quelqu'un qui vienne me chercher quand je me perds dans mes mots et que j'oublie de manger, de dormir ou de me laver. Quelqu'un qui me maintienne dans une vie à peu près saine tout en supportant mes bizarreries. Tu remplis ce rôle mieux que j'aurais pu en rêver. Je sais que tu es dévoué parce que tu es un véritable perfectionniste doublé d'un foutu petit maniaque ! Il lui tira la langue. Mais tu es formidable, Ianto. Chaque jour, tu éloignes un peu plus la folie et la dépression. Et tu continues à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage avec l'impression que tu ne sers à rien. Je m'en veux terriblement parce que je ne crois pas que tu sois épanoui ici. Alors que tu m'es devenu indispensable. Absolument indispensable. Tu me manques terriblement quand tu t'en vas.

Le cœur de Ianto se serra en lui en faire mal.

- C'est indépendant du fait que tu es sûrement le mec le plus bandant que j'ai jamais rencontré, compléta Jack. Je penserais exactement la même chose si je n'avais pas envie de toi. En l'occurrence, les deux se mêlent assez agréablement je dois dire.

Ianto rougit furieusement.

- Et toi, tu continues à m'appeler monsieur ! lâcha Jack dans un rire. Tu es unique, Ianto Jones. Absolument unique. Et laisse-moi te dire une chose : heureusement ! Je ne crois pas que mon cœur survivrait à l'existence d'un deuxième énergumène dans ton genre !

- Je ne le fais plus, souffla Ianto d'une voix si basse qu'elle sembla se perdre dans l'espace entre Jack et lui.

- Quoi donc ? demanda celui-ci.

- Vous appeler « monsieur ».

Jack sourit.

- Essaie Jack pour voir ?

- D'accord, Jack.

- Je savais que ça sonnerait bien dans ta bouche !

Ianto sourit.

Jack mordit à pleines dents dans une crêpe très généreusement garnie et quelques gouttes de confiture s'en échappèrent pour tomber sur la peau de son torse. Il les recueillit avec son index. Ianto ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de sa peau. Son torse était aussi bien dessiné que son dos.

_Fais chier._

- Tu pourrais au moins le reconnaître, dit Jack, malicieux.

- Quoi ?

- Que je te plais aussi.

Ianto haussa deux sourcils incrédules. Il ne doutait vraiment de rien !

- Je ne l'ai jamais nié, lâcha-t-il crânement.

Jack adopta l'expression d'un gamin devant un très gros gâteau d'anniversaire.

- Je peux encore te poser une question ? Après ce sera ton tour, j'ai horreur de monopoliser la parole.

Ianto éclata d'un rire moqueur.

- Allez-y, accepta-t-il.

- Tu as déjà fait l'amour avec un homme ?

De plus en plus direct, dites donc. C'était comme-ci Jack avait pris la ferme résolution de faire tomber toutes les barrières de Ianto une à une. _Oh, et puis après tout, d'accord_, décida Ianto. _Allons-y_.

Il hocha fermement la tête.

- Je suis bisexuel. Lisa le savait. A moi ? demanda-t-il.

Jack approuva avec un sourire.

- Est-ce que vous faites des UV ?

Jack éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

- Tu as déjà vu un appareil à UV ici ?

- Vous pourriez le planquer au grenier, rétorqua Ianto, un peu boudeur.

Jack secoua la tête, toujours hilare.

- Ma mère avait des origines marocaines, j'ai la peau naturellement sombre. Ça a toujours été comme ça.

- Juste assez pour te rendre encore plus beau… souffla Ianto pour lui-même.

Mais Jack avait entendu. Il avança une main et la posa sur la joue de Ianto qui s'abandonna un instant au soutien de cette main puissante et volontaire, comme un assentiment muet.

- Ianto, dit Jack d'une voix très calme mais chargée d'une incroyable intensité, tu réalises que je suis très, très patient mais que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux ? Tu réalises dans quoi tu t'embarques si tu franchis ce pas vers moi ?

- Ce n'est pas comme-ci je n'avais pas eu des semaines pour cogiter, Jack, répondit Ianto.

- Je te veux plus que j'ai jamais voulu personne. Une fois que je t'aurai, je ne pourrai plus me passer de toi. Je ne pourrai vraiment plus. Je ne suis pas le type le plus équilibré qui soit, tu en es conscient, hein ?

Ianto soupira.

- Jack… Tu es un saint à côté de moi. J'ai commis mon premier vol à l'âge de onze ans. J'ai un casier judiciaire long comme le bras. Ce n'est pas moi qui doit avoir peur de toi mais plutôt le contraire !

Jack secoua la tête.

- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Et je savais pour ça.

- Pour mon casier ?

- Ouais. Owen a vérifié, qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Ianto ?!

- Oh ! C'est pour ça qu'il…

- Ni lui, ni moi ne te jugeons pour ça. Crois-moi. Tu veux bien me croire une bonne fois pour toute quand je te dis que s'il te taquine, c'est parce qu'il t'aime bien ?

Ianto afficha une mine incrédule.

- Oh peu importe ! éluda Jack.

Il se leva, Ianto l'imita et ils se firent face. Jack le dévisagea avec une interrogation dans les yeux et Ianto lui lança un petit sourire. Alors, Jack franchit l'espace qu'il y avait encore entre eux et le prit dans ses bras, passant ses mains en dessous de son tee-shirt pour caresser la peau de son dos avec un soupir de contentement. Puis ses mains vinrent se poser de chaque côté de sa nuque, ses doigts plongeant dans ses cheveux tandis que sa bouche se posait sur la sienne. Ils échangèrent un baiser profond, passionné, presque sauvage.

Finalement, Jack fit un pas en arrière.

- Oh bordel, souffla-t-il en lâchant Ianto. Je crois que je vais aller prendre une bonne douche froide, tout de suite !

Ianto le dévisagea avec étonnement.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Parce que sans ça, je ne pense pas pouvoir me retenir de te prendre sauvagement sur la table !

- Et si j'étais d'accord ?

- Putain ! lâcha Jack. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du balai que tu avais dans le cul, hein ?

Ianto éclata de rire.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être votre proie et que vous soyez le chasseur. Je ne suis pas une victime, ni une pauvre chose terrifiée. Si je décide que c'est oui, c'est un vrai oui. Et si on doit jouer, c'est tous les deux.

- Ça me va parfaitement !

- Alors on joue ?

- Où tu veux, quand tu veux ! affirma Jack.

- Dans ta chambre. Maintenant.

- Tu es extraordinaire, souffla Jack avec affection en passant doucement sa main le long de la joue de Ianto. Tu me bats froid depuis des semaines et là…

- Tu as réussi à faire tomber mes dernières barrières, avoua Ianto. C'est à peine si je me souviens pourquoi je voulais me tenir à l'écart. Je n'arrive plus à avoir de pensée cohérente, tu emplies tout mon esprit. Peut-être que je vais le regretter. Mais tant pis.

- Et si je te dis que tu ne le regretteras pas ?

- Je demande à voir, sourit Ianto.

-Alors amène-toi ! dit Jack en le saisissant par la main.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le lit de Jack encore défait et Ianto réalisait que ce diable d'homme ne portait absolument plus rien sous son pantalon.

Il secoua la tête tout en riant. Il avait chaud. Il était bien. Pas en train de se poser un milliard de questions ou de se sentir déplacé comme ça lui arrivait tout le temps. Il était totalement dans le moment présent, vibrant de désir pour et avec Jack.

- Tu m'as ensorcelé, lui dit-il.

- C'est toi qui a commencé ! rétorqua Jack en lui retirant son tee-shirt. Tu es magnifique. Oh bon sang !

Ianto laissa Jack parcourir son torse de baisers tandis que lui-même découvrait son dos par des caresses, se délectant de la saveur de sa peau chaude sous ses doigts. Ça aurait dû être étrange de caresser son patron comme ça mais pas du tout. Il aimait juste ça. La bouche et les mains de Jack sur lui. Sa peau. Son odeur.

Jack lui retira en même temps jean et caleçon. Ils étaient nus tous les deux.

- Je peux ? demanda Jack en désignant l'entrejambe de Ianto d'un mouvement de la tête.

- Bien sûr, souffla le jeune homme.

Et il eut le souffle coupé lorsque Jack le prit dans sa bouche. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il le caresse, pas plus.

- Oh putain ! lâcha-t-il. Putain, putain, putain !

Il saisit à pleine main un drap qui fit entendre un craquement suspect. Mieux valait cela que les cheveux de Jack.

- Vas-y mollo ! lança-t-il à ce dernier qui le faisait un vrai show. Ça fait super, super longtemps que je n'ai pas…

- Moi aussi, rétorqua Jack en le lâchant brièvement.

Et il continua. _Seigneur…_

Finalement, parvenu au bout de ses résistances, Ianto le repoussa.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Jack en relevant la tête.

- Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas jouir comme ça, souffla Ianto.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est irrespectueux.

- Absolument pas ! s'indigna Jack.

Il passa une main dans les boucles trempées de sueur de Ianto.

- Tu es adorable, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. J'ai envie de venir en toi, tu veux ?

Ianto déglutit et hocha la tête.

- C'est pas la première fois pour toi, dis ? demanda gentiment Jack alors qu'il farfouillait dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

- Nope.

- Tant mieux.

Ces mots auraient pu laisser craindre une certaine brutalité mais en fait, pas du tout. Jack fut très doux. Il avait beau crever d'impatience, tout comme Ianto, il prit le temps de le caresser et de le préparer avec autant de fébrilité que de gentillesse.

Un peu confusément, Ianto se demanda où il avait appris à traiter aussi bien ses amants. Ou était-ce simplement sa gentillesse naturelle qui ressortait ?

Une fois en lui, Jack laissa échapper un long râle de plaisir. Tout en lui excitait terriblement Ianto : son odeur, sa peau, ses mains qui poursuivaient leurs caresses – aussi fébriles de le découvrir que l'était Ianto, ses yeux qu'il continuait à plonger franchement dans les siens – sincère dans ce moment où la plupart des gens cessaient de l'être. Et cette manière qu'il avait de venir en lui, la souplesse qu'il donnait à ses mouvements de bassin… Il n'était ni brusque, ni trop mesuré. Les jambes fermement croisées autour des hanches de Jack, les mains pétrissant son dos et ses fesses, les yeux ancrés aux siens, Ianto aurait pu faire ça pendant des heures. Il n'avait même pas hâte de jouir parce que c'était juste si bon, si intense qu'il n'avait pas envie que ça se termine. Mais finalement, sentant sûrement qu'il n'allait pas tarder à céder, Jack descendit une de ses mains sur le sexe de Ianto et le masturba avec efficacité. Ianto jouit en premier, sûr que Jack l'avait fait exprès. Ce dernier le rejoignit très vite dans un cri libérateur que Ianto trouva purement érotique.

Puis Jack l'embrassa tout en se retirant très doucement de lui. Se débarrassant de son préservatif, il s'étendit à côté de Ianto et se tourna vers le côté pour le regarder, lui souriant doucement.

- Dis-moi, lâcha Ianto, il doit bien exister un domaine dans lequel tu n'excelles pas ?

- Je chante comme une casserole, répondit Jack du tac au tac.

Ianto éclata de rire.

- C'était incroyable, souffla Ianto en redevenant sérieux. D'habitude je… je n'aime pas trop être en-dessous. Parce que soit c'est bourrin et je suis là, à encaisser en espérant que ça finisse vite, soit le type prend 30 milliards de précautions et je m'emmerde. Mais toi… Comment tu fais ça, sérieusement ? J'aurais pu continuer encore pendant des heures !

- Tu surestimes mon endurance, plaisanta Jack.

Mais on voyait à son sourire qu'il était content.

- Tu veux goûter à la mienne ? proposa Ianto.

- Oh, avec grand plaisir !

Quelques heures plus tard, Ianto ouvrit les yeux. Il s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi la tête sur la poitrine de Jack. Ce dernier avait passé un bras autour de lui et, la main en l'air, jouait doucement avec ses cheveux.

- Hey, souffla Ianto.

Jack l'embrassa sur le crâne.

- Ça fait longtemps que je t'écrase comme ça ? demanda Ianto en se redressant.

Jack avait un sourire attendri et content.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas fait gaffe, j'étais bien.

Ianto se pencha pour l'embrasser et son baiser fut accueilli avec grand enthousiasme.

- Tu sais, c'était la première fois, souffla Jack d'une voix étonnement fragile.

Ianto le dévisagea avec étonnement.

- La première fois que quoi ?

- Que quelqu'un s'endormait comme ça dans mes bras. Avec autant de confiance et d'abandon.

- Oh Jack… souffla Ianto, la gorge serrée.

Jack lui sourit bravement.

- Je … souffla-t-il.

Il fut interrompu par le bruit d'un klaxon.

Ils se regardèrent, interdits, puis Ianto bondit, remit ses vêtements et descendit quatre à quatre.

Devant la maison, alors que la neige avait tout uniformisé et qu'on ne distinguait plus l'allée de la pelouse, une gigantesque dépanneuse était en train de faire un demi-tour. Elle tractait la voiture de Ianto.

- Bonjour ! le salua gaiement le type en gilet jaune de la veille depuis la vitre conducteur de l'engin. Je vous ramène votre rafiot, moussaillon !

Ianto le dévisagea, partagé entre la gratitude et une envie d'éclater rire.

- C'est vraiment gentil de votre part ! réagit-il finalement.

- Pas de quoi ! sourit l'autre. La route est dégagée mais ça va retomber dru aujourd'hui, alors si vous voulez aller quelque part, ne perdez pas de temps !

La dépanneuse repartie, Ianto retourna en coup de vent dans la maison, à la recherche de ses clés. Jack était descendu et le regarda passer, les sourcils froncés.

- La route a été dégagée, lui annonça Ianto. Mais apparemment, ça ne durera pas ! Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Jack le dévisagea, ouvrit la bouche sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis la referma et secoua la tête, l'expression fermée.

Ianto lui lança un sourire, puis ressortit aussi vite et prit la route, pressé d'en finir au plus vite avec ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il fit d'abord un saut au motel où il habitait depuis bientôt quatre mois. S'acquitta du loyer de la semaine auprès du propriétaire bourru qui avait la sale habitude de souffler la fumée de son éternelle cigarette au visage de quiconque l'approchait de trop près. Ensuite, il rejoignit sa chambre, se débarrassa avec bonheur des vêtements d'Owen pour enfiler un de ses costumes et prit de quoi se changer pour plusieurs jours.

Puis, il se rendit au supermarché et fit soigneusement le plein, en n'oubliant pas les marshmallows.

A peine une heure après être parti, il était de retour dans la grande maison. Jack n'était pas en vue. Il était sûrement dans son bain ou en train d'écrire. Ianto fit des allers-retours avec son fardeau, s'amusant à écouter ses pas crisser dans la neige. Il était dans la cuisine en train de déballer ses achats quand il entendit le pas de Jack.

- Je… commença-t-il sans se retourner.

Il cherchait le pack de marshmallows pour le lui montrer mais s'interrompit net en sentant Jack l'enlacer et poser sa tête dans son dos.

- Jack… souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

A peine amorça-t-il un geste pour se retourner qu'il se retrouva presque mordu dans un baiser farouche.

Il répondit avec entrain puis recula, interrogeant son patron du regard.

- Tu es revenu, souffla ce dernier.

- Évidemment, lâcha Ianto. Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Je suis allé me chercher des fringues et faire des courses avant que la neige se remette à nouveau à tomber à toute blinde et qu'on soit coincés ici pour 8 jours !

- J'adorerais… affirma Jack.

- Tiens, dit Ianto en se retournant pour prendre le paquet de friandises et le lui coller dans les mains.

Puis, il s'éloigna pour fouiller dans un tiroir, en sortit un calepin et un stylo et écrivit sur une feuille qu'il déchira ensuite pour la donner à Jack.

Ce dernier la considéra en haussant les sourcils.

- Mon adresse, expliqua Ianto. Je n'ai pas l'intention de disparaître sans prévenir. Et si un jour je le fais, je te suggère de faire commencer les recherches à cet endroit.

- Tu habites dans un motel ? souffla Jack, incrédule.

Ianto haussa les épaules. Jack dut lire dans ses yeux qu'il risquait de le vexer car il ne dit plus rien.

- Merci, souffla-t-il en pliant la feuille avec précautions.

- Je t'en prie ! dit gaiement Ianto en retournant à son rangement.

Sans un mot, Jack se mit à l'aider et Ianto lui sourit.

**o()o()o()o**

- Il loge dans un motel ! fut l'une des premières choses que Jack dit à Owen avec toute l'indignation du monde, dès qu'il fut sûr d'être hors de portée de voix de Ianto.

- Quoi, ça t'étonne ? lâcha Owen dans le téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'indigna Jack. Que je ne le paye pas assez pour qu'il puisse s'offrir un logement décent ?

- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Owen. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je pense qu'il est le genre de personne qui n'attache aucune importance au confort ou aux possessions matérielles. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il attache beaucoup d'importance à grand-chose, de toute façon. Tu as vu sa voiture ?

Jack soupira.

- J'étais sur le point de lui proposer d'habiter ici. J'aurais dû le faire depuis des mois… Mais maintenant qu'on a couché ensemble…

- Ça prend un autre sens, ouais.

- C'est ridicule, putain ! s'énerva Jack. Il y a de place à ne plus savoir quoi en foutre ici ! Et lui moisit dans une de ces chambres puantes et mal chauffées…

- Il a besoin d'avoir son indépendance, Jack. C'est normal.

- Je sais, souffla Jack. Et puis, j'ai réalisé que lui proposer de s'installer ici, même en exceptant tous les tâtonnements autour des histoires de « sommes-nous un couple et qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? », c'est aussi le pousser à s'enterrer avec moi.

- Et si c'était plutôt au contraire l'occasion de le laisser t'amener peu à peu vers l'extérieur ? suggéra Owen d'une voix douce.

Jack resta silencieux, pensif.

- Tu n'es pas capable de le faire pour toi-même, constata Owen. Mais pour lui ? T'en es mordu, Jack.

- Je sais.

- Laisse-le te tirer vers le haut. Laisse-le donner un sens à tout ça. Tu veux le garder ? Donne lui envie de rester !

Owen ne pouvait le voir mais Jack hocha la tête, armé d'une détermination féroce. Dieu qu'il avait envie que Ianto reste !

**A SUIVRE …**

* * *

.  
.

_**Merci de m'avoir lu ! Vous aimez ? **_

_**J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon noël ! Ceux qui l'ont vu, qu'avez-vous pensé du **_**Christmas Spécial**_** ?**_

_**Je publierai la seconde partie en fin de semaine !**_


	2. Part 2

**The Fool on the Hill – Part 2**

* * *

**Publié le** : 29/12/2013

**Relecture et correction par ****katoru87**

_Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes des amours ! _

**Notes** : _petit rappel - John Hart est le nom d'écrivain de Jack._

_La Sophomore year aux Etats-Unis est l'équivalent de notre Seconde en France. On dit aussi 10th grade._

* * *

.

Vers 17 heures, Ianto était sur le point de faire du café quand le téléphone sonna.

- Résidence Harkness, annonça-t-il en décrochant.

- Bonjour Ianto, comment vas-tu ? dit une petite voix douce à l'autre bout du fil.

- Bonjour, Toshiko. Bien et vous ?

Toshiko Sato était l'agent de Jack. Elle s'occupait des affaires de « John Hart », lui avait trouvé une maison d'édition et le représentait auprès d'elle, défendant ses intérêts avec une ténacité que Jack admirait beaucoup.

C'était une toute petite créature, extrêmement réservée et incroyablement polie. Owen Harper et elle étaient les seuls visiteurs réguliers de Jack et le contraste entre les deux était flagrant. Toshiko avait immédiatement été adorable avec Ianto, insistant pour qu'il l'appelle par son prénom et cherchant à lier connaissance avec lui en toute discrétion quand Owen ne savait que lui donner des ordres qu'il ponctuait de « Nestor ! » ou d'« Alfred ! » méprisants.

Il était aussi amusant d'observer leur comportement avec Jack : Owen ronchonnait, râlait mais cédait à tous les caprices de Jack alors Tosh restait d'un calme olympien pour critiquer le travail de l'écrivain à l'aide de quelques phrases directes et bien senties.

- Comment va-t-il ? demandait-elle justement à Ianto.

A sa manière et comme Owen, elle était extrêmement concernée par Jack.

- Bien, très bien, affirma Ianto.

Des images de la délicieuse matinée qu'ils avaient passée lui revinrent en tête et il sourit un peu béatement. Il était certain que Jack passait une aussi bonne journée que lui… Elle n'était pas finie. Jack avait vaguement parlé de la baignoire tout à l'heure…

- Je comptais venir ce week-end, dit Tosh, mais je suis coincée à Toronto.

- Un problème ? s'enquit Ianto.

- Le même que le tien, je suppose, répondit Tosh. La neige a réussi à prendre tout le monde par surprise, même ici. L'aéroport est sans dessus-dessous… Je parie qu'Owen est coincé aussi de son côté ?

Ianto l'ignorait et s'en fichait pas mal.

- En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois auprès de Jack, lui dit-elle.

- C'est mon job, affirma Ianto.

Enfin, pas sûr que _tout_ ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui faisait partie de son job… Il eut l'image fugitive du corps nu de Jack et du front en sueur qu'il avait posé contre celui de Ianto pendant que ce dernier s'introduisait en lui. _Bon sang, concentre-toi !_ se sermonna-t-il.

- Tu es formidable avec lui.

Ianto dut retenir un gloussement. _Si tu savais_, songea-t-il, sarcastique.

- Vous voulez que je vous le passe ? proposa-t-il à la jeune femme.

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

- D'accord. Ne quittez pas et bon courage pour vos problèmes de transport !

- Oh merci !

Ianto pressa deux touches pour se mettre en communication avec le téléphone du bureau de Jack.

- Tosh au téléphone pour toi, lui annonça-t-il.

- Oh, d'accord. Viens me voir après, tu veux ?

- J'allais apporter le café.

- Tu es un ange de perfection ! On le boit ensemble, d'accord ?

Ianto éclata de rire et lui passa Tosh.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ianto montait au deuxième étage jusqu'au bureau de Jack, armé de deux tasses fumantes.

C'était une pièce magnifique qui tenait plus de la bibliothèque de la grande bourgeoisie du XIXe siècle que du bureau stricto-sensu. Chaque mur était recouvert d'étagères débordantes de livres en tous genre. Sur la gauche un immense bureau en chêne croulait sous les notes éparses et les deux ordinateurs de Jack, un fixe et un portable. A droite, deux fauteuils invitaient à la détente devant une très belle cheminée.

Jack le débarrassa d'une des tasses et l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir avec lui devant le feu.

- Je me suis toujours dis que si tu faisais aussi bien l'amour que tu fais le café, ça valait vraiment le coup que je m'accroche.

- Et alors, ton verdict ?

- Tu fais encore mieux l'amour que le café. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas peu dire !

Ianto rit.

- Je voudrais que cette neige ne s'arrête plus jamais, souffla Jack. Mais ce serait injuste pour toi.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que tu ne mérites pas d'être coincé ici avec moi _ad vitam, ad aeternam_.

- Je trouve que je suis plutôt bien loti.

- Tu ne disais pas ça, hier !

- Je sais… souffla Ianto en baissant la tête, contrit. Je suis désolé, je…

- Non, hé, c'est moi qui m'excuse ! dit Jack. Je t'ai dit que je comprenais et c'est vrai. Ça n'a jamais été très correct de ma part en tant que patron de te faire du rentre-dedans comme ça… Et j'ai conscience que maintenant, tu dois te sentir dans une situation précaire, plus soumis à mon bon vouloir que jamais…

Ianto balaya cette affirmation d'un geste de la main.

- Ianto, persista Jack. Je sais que tu vis au jour le jour. Mais je veux juste que tu saches que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je fais la différence entre l'ami, l'amant et l'employé. Je ne te mettrai pas dans une situation délicate. Je sais ce que c'est d'être dépendant d'autrui. Et je sais que tu as horreur de ça. Tes craintes étaient légitimes, mon vieux, mais… aie confiance en moi, okay ?

- Okay, souffla Ianto.

- Viens, murmura Jack.

Il posa sa tasse sur le sol et l'invita à le rejoindre. Ianto se retrouva assis sur ses cuisses, l'érection de Jack collée à la sienne.

- Tu veux que je te suce ? proposa Ianto.

Jack le dévisagea, l'œil brillant.

- J'adore quand tu deviens vulgaire, souffla-t-il. Et je crois que rien que l'idée d'un Ianto en costard en train de me prendre dans sa bouche pourrait suffire à me faire jouir !

Ianto rit tout en se laissant tomber à genoux, défit la fermeture éclair du jean de Jack et commença à l'embrasser à travers son caleçon. Jack avait fermé les yeux et renversé la tête en arrière.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu, laissa-t-il échapper lorsque Ianto le prit finalement en bouche sans plus aucune barrière de tissu.

Ça faisait très longtemps que Ianto n'avait plus fait ça mais ce n'était plus aussi peu ragoûtant que dans son souvenir. Jack ne cherchait pas à s'imposer à lui, il n'avait donc pas à lutter pour l'empêcher de l'étrangler à moitié. Au contraire, Jack se laissait totalement faire et Ianto aimait l'avoir ainsi à sa merci, alternant les mouvements de langues et de lèvres tout en devinant à ses gémissements ce qui lui plaisait le plus.

Finalement, d'une pression sur son front, Jack l'éloigna.

- Ça monte, expliqua-t-il.

Ianto lui en fut reconnaissant. Il avait une sainte horreur qu'on se libère dans sa bouche sans prévenir. Il vira pantalon et caleçon et se remit à califourchon sur Jack.

- Je n'ai pas de lubrifiant sous la main, s'inquiéta celui-ci.

- Pas grave, éluda Ianto.

- Ianto, non ! Tu vas… protesta Jack mais la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un long grognement quand le jeune homme s'empala sur lui sans cérémonie.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques instants, puis Ianto commença à se mouvoir doucement sur lui, tout en lui souriant et en lui caressant les cheveux pour le rassurer.

-T'auras ma peau, tu le sais ça ? grogna Jack. Putain, regarde-toi, la cravate encore soigneusement nouée, en train de te faire prendre sans préparation, ni lubrifiant… Ianto, tu es magnifique ! Tu m'excites comme personne. J'adore te faire l'amour.

Le sourire de Ianto s'élargit.

- J'adore que tu me le fasses, lui souffla-t-il.

- Ah ! grogna Jack.

Il entreprit de s'occuper du sexe de Ianto un peu délaissé mais pas assez vite pour le faire jouir avant lui. Ianto finit par venir dans sa main, salissant son tee-shirt au passage.

- Désolé, souffla-t-il en se relevant pour libérer Jack.

- Désolé ?! reprit ce dernier, incrédule.

- Pour ton tee-shirt.

- Franchement, c'est bien le dernier de mes soucis ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu vas encore pouvoir t'asseoir ?

Ianto éclata de rire.

- J'ai connu bien pire, le rassura-t-il. Je savais que tu serais doux et que tu me laisserais quelques instants pour m'habituer.

Tout en refermant sa braguette, Jack s'employa à accrocher le regard de Ianto qui s'était rhabillé et laissé tomber dans l'autre fauteuil.

- Ianto, demanda-t-il une fois qu'il y parvint, qui étaient les espèces de fils de putes avec qui tu as bien pu coucher pour te traiter comme j'ai l'impression qu'on t'a traité ?

- Pour la plupart des petits délinquants dans mon style, avoua Ianto en haussant les épaules. Quand il n'y avait pas de fille dans les parages, il arrivait qu'on… qu'on se soulage les uns les autres, disons.

- Par pitié, souffla Jack, dis-moi qu'ils ne te forçaient pas ?

- Oh non, non ! démentit aussitôt Ianto. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est juste que la douceur, c'était pas vraiment le genre de la maison. Coucher avec des mecs, okay mais se comporter comme des tapettes, alors là, jamais… Je suis à mettre dans le même sac. C'est… c'est Lisa qui m'a appris à être plus tendre.

Jack lui adressa un petit sourire triste. Ianto lui jeta un regard en biais, par avance gêné par ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire.

- Tu… tu as dû connaître ça aussi, souffla-t-il. En prison…

Jack ne parut pas le moins du monde gêné par la question.

- Ce n'était pas comme dans les légendes urbaines, expliqua-t-il. La plupart du temps, je restais dans ma cellule. Je côtoyais peu les autres et uniquement les longues peines comme moi. Il n'y avait pas de gangs comme on voit dans les films, pas de néo-nazis ou de mexicains baraqués… Et il y avait une douche dans les cellules, dit-il en souriant. J'ai couché avec quelques personnes là-bas, mais uniquement parce que je l'ai voulu et à mes conditions.

Ianto hocha la tête.

- J'en suis infiniment soulagé pour toi.

- Tu es adorable.

- Toi aussi, murmura Ianto.

Jack le dévisagea avec étonnement.

- Je ne mentais pas tout à l'heure, poursuivit Ianto. J'adore coucher avec toi. Tu… tu es vraiment un amant formidable et je ne pensais pas que ce serait comme ça. Je m'étais un peu laissé influencer par mes préjugés, j'en suis désolé.

Jack sourit.

- Ça n'a aucune importance, affirma-t-il. Ne sois pas injuste avec toi-même. Si quelqu'un ne se laisse pas guider par des préjugés, c'est bien toi !

- Toi non plus, répondit Ianto. Je te remercie de ne pas m'avoir fichu à la porte quand tu as su que j'avais un casier…

- Ça aurait été particulièrement gonflé de ma part, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal ! se borna Ianto.

- Sauf être condamné pour triple meurtre… souffla Jack avec un demi-sourire.

- Sérieusement, Jack…

- Tu veux m'en parler ? proposa l'écrivain d'une voix douce. De ce que tu as fait ? Donne-moi ta version, laisse-moi juger des choses par moi-même, comme toi tu as pu le faire avec moi…

Ianto hocha la tête.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… commença-t-il. J'étais paumé et en colère. C'était l'enfer à la maison. Mon père nous tapait dessus à l'occasion, ma mère était malade et ma sœur est tombée enceinte à quinze ans. Ça hurlait tout le temps là-dedans, tu ne peux même pas imaginer. C'est pour ça que maintenant, j'aime tellement…

- Le calme et l'ordre ? suggéra Jack.

- Ouais.

- Pardon de t'avoir taquiné pour ça.

- Ce n'est rien. Je voulais… reprit Ianto. J'avais _besoin_ de fuir tout ça. J'ai rencontré des types… plus vieux que moi pour la plupart. On peut dire que j'ai commencé à avoir de mauvaises fréquentations. A faire comme eux. Chez moi, j'entendais sans arrêt que je n'étais qu'un bon à rien, j'étais rabaissé sans cesse. J'imagine que lorsque je réussissais à piquer un truc, j'avais l'impression d'être enfin bon à quelque chose. Ça rehaussait mon _ego_. J'ai participé à quelques braquages. « A mains armées » dit-il en imitant des guillemets. C'était de faux flingues. Je te le jure.

- Je te crois, Ianto.

- Quand j'y repense, j'en crève de honte… Je… je savais à peine ce que je faisais mais ce n'est pas une excuse…

- Quel âge avais-tu ?

- De treize à quinze ans.

- Oh seigneur…

- Je me suis fait piquer quelques fois, forcément. J'ai échappé à la taule parce que j'étais très jeune. Je m'en sortais avec des travaux d'intérêt général et quelques bons coups de ceinture… Et c'est juste quand les choses ont commencé à vraiment mal tourner que les services sociaux se sont penchés sur notre cas. Ma mère était morte entre temps. On a proposé à ma sœur de partir habiter dans un foyer avec son gamin. Mon père était soupçonné à juste titre de maltraitances. Elle a accepté à une condition : que je fasse partie du voyage. J'ai suivi. On a changé de ville. Nouveau lycée. J'y ai entamé ma troisième _Sophomore year_. Je séchais tellement de cours avant ça que je m'étonne qu'on ait même pris la peine de me faire redoubler une première fois… Je me suis mis à suivre en classe. Pour essayer de me raccrocher à quelque chose. Ma sœur a rencontré quelqu'un. Johnny. Un type bien. Il travaillait dans un cinéma. Il m'y a fait entrer pour me faire de l'argent de poche. J'ai eu mon bac. Puis je me suis mis à bosser au ciné à plein temps. C'était une petite vie tranquille mais ça allait. Et puis mon père est mort. Sa cirrhose du foie, tu sais… expliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil. On a alors découvert que quelques années avant, il avait reçu un assez bel héritage venant d'un oncle gallois. Il en avait déjà bu une bonne partie mais une fois divisé entre ma sœur et moi, je me suis rendu compte que… que je pouvais reconsidérer un peu mes… perspectives. J'ai envoyé un dossier à Virginia Tech. J'avais déjà vingt et un ans. Et, à ma grande surprise, ils m'ont pris.

- Et tu as rencontré Lisa, souffla Jack.

- Et elle est morte, compléta Ianto. Et je suis reparti à la dérive une nouvelle fois… J'étais quasiment à la rue quand on m'a proposé ce job ici. Voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire.

Jack lui sourit.

- A nouveau, merci de me l'avoir dit. Ta sœur est toujours en Virginie ?

Ianto hocha la tête.

- Avec Johnny, ils ont eu une gamine. Elle s'appelle Mica. Je crois qu'elle me trouve un peu effrayant. Mon neveu m'adore, par contre.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- David. Il a douze ans.

- Tu devrais les inviter pour noël, lâcha Jack.

- Hein ?

- Ta famille. Invite-les ici. Je leur paye le billet d'avion si tu veux. Ça me ferait plaisir de les rencontrer. Dis-leur que tu bosses pour un riche excentrique qui ne peut pas se passer de toi pour les fêtes. Tu ne mentiras pas : je suis riche, sûrement excentrique et je ne peux pas me passer de toi.

- Mais… mais… bégaya Ianto. Ils sont… tu sais… _remuants_.

- Les enfants ? Ouais, il me semble que c'est souvent une de leurs caractéristiques.

- Ma sœur aussi, souffla Ianto.

Jack éclata de rire.

- Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de la rencontrer. Pour qu'elle me raconte comment tu étais quand tu étais petit.

- Bizarre. C'est ce qu'elle te dira.

Jack rit à nouveau.

- Réfléchis-y, d'accord ?

**o()o()o()o()o**

Le lendemain, Ianto s'était réveillé dans les bras de Jack. Ils avaient dormi ensemble, tout naturellement. C'était dingue comme tout paraissait naturel avec Jack depuis que Ianto ne gaspillait plus une énergie considérable à essayer de l'éviter.

Sans réveiller Jack, Ianto s'était glissé hors du lit et était descendu à la cuisine pour y préparer de quoi prendre le petit-déjeuner au lit. C'était dimanche. Et puis, même si cela ne l'avait pas été, il avait envie d'offrir le p'tit déj' au lit à Jack. Juste comme ça.

Le téléphone sonna alors que Ianto était sur le point de mettre en route la machine à café. Il grogna.

- Résidence Harkness, dit-il.

- Ah ! dit la voix d'Owen Harper.

- Jack dort encore, lâcha Ianto conscient que cette affirmation allait l'amener vers un interrogatoire désagréable. Je vais transférer l'appel vers son bureau et le réveiller.

- Ne te donne pas cette peine, dit Owen. C'est à toi que je veux parler.

_Génial._

- Jones, dit Owen dont la voix était dépourvue de son habituel ton sarcastique et condescendant. C'est bien que tu te sois enfin décidé à arrêter de le faire tourner en bourrique.

Ianto en resta bouche bée.

- Je n'ai pas rempli ma part du contrat, continua Owen en parlant rapidement comme s'il voulait se dépêcher de dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire. J'avais promis à Jack une révision de son procès. Je n'ai pu lui obtenir qu'un arrangement qui le rend malheureux. Et pendant ce temps, cette affaire m'a apporté plus de notoriété que je n'en ai besoin. Je lui suis redevable. J'essaie, j'essaie désespérément de trouver le vrai coupable… Mais… je crois qu'on ne le trouvera jamais, Ianto.

C'était la première fois qu'il appelait Ianto par son prénom. Il y avait de la détresse dans sa voix. Ianto éprouva le besoin de se pincer pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Depuis que tu es arrivé, poursuivit Owen, j'arrive enfin à dormir sur mes deux oreilles sans craindre d'arriver ici et de le trouver en train d'agoniser comme ça m'est arrivé une fois…

Ianto sentit son sang se glacer.

- Tu lui donnes une raison de vivre. Et même si tes hésitations et ton masque de perpétuel flegme me donnent envie de te secouer un bon coup, je sais que tu es un don du ciel.

_Putain !_

- Owen ? Tu es ivre ? souffla Ianto.

- Il est 8 heures du matin !

- Je sais.

- Je ne suis absolument pas ivre, espèce de crétin ! Je veux juste que tu saches. Il est temps que tu saches. Il n'y a rien que je désire plus qu'aider Jack. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Mais seul, je ne suffis pas. Il survit, il ne vit pas. Tout a changé depuis ton arrivée. Va savoir pourquoi, il est fou de toi. Il t'aime profondément. Et maintenant que tu as enfin daigné reconnaître que tu lui portes un certain intérêt… C'est maintenant que tout va se jouer.

- Je ne comprends pas… souffla Ianto.

-Tais-toi et écoute. Je lui ai lancé une sorte de défi hier. Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte, bien sûr. Mais il a conscience que dans l'état actuel des choses, il va forcément te perdre un jour où l'autre. Parce que tu ne pourras pas passer ta vie à jouer les Alfred tout en étant son compagnon. Cette infériorité que ça crée pour toi, tu ne la supporteras pas. Et c'est normal. Mais tant qu'il continue à vivre reclus, il aura besoin que tu continues à faire ça. Ou que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse pendant que toi, tu vas vivre ta vie ailleurs. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas te forcer à t'enterrer avec lui. Et il ne le veut pas, il me l'a dit. Alors, il faut le pousser à sortir. A vivre à nouveau. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses.

- Moi ? souffla Ianto, incrédule.

- Ouais. Offre-lui une vie normale. Construisez-en une tous les deux. Pousse-le à sortir. Cesse d'être son Alfred de l'ombre pour être celui qui vit à ses côtés. Sois son égal.

- Mais comment… ?

- En lui demandant, tout simplement. Il le fera pour toi au départ. Il se fera violence. Pour ne pas te perdre. Et puis, peu à peu, il se réinsérera dans le monde. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est procéder par étapes : d'abord, une petite balade dehors, peut-être tôt le matin en espérant que vous ne verrez personne. Dis-lui – je ne sais pas moi ! – que tu as envie de voir la neige. Il ne pourra rien te refuser. Je lui ai mis dans la tête que sinon, il va te perdre. Et surtout, dit précipitamment Owen, l'idée vient de toi. Toujours de toi. Ne me mentionne jamais. On n'a jamais eu cette conversation, c'est clair ?

Ianto était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne sut que répondre.

- Ianto ?! C'est clair ? insista l'avocat.

- Euh oui… oui

- Parfait. Je… Pour la première fois, Owen sembla hésiter. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu ressens réellement pour lui. Je ne peux me fier qu'à mon instinct. Il me trompe rarement. Mais parfois, si. Peut-être que j'ai fait une erreur monumentale en te révélant ce que Jack éprouve pour toi. Je joue un coup de poker. Ne me déçois pas, Jones.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il raccrocha.

Ianto éprouva le besoin impérieux de s'asseoir. Puis il se pinça à nouveau.

Oubliant complètement ses projets de petit-déjeuner, il remonta, retourna dans le lit et serra Jack contre lui à l'étouffer.

Jack grogna, ouvrit les yeux et regarda Ianto avec étonnement.

- Keskia ? baragouina-t-il, ensommeillé.

Ressentant une sorte d'urgence, un besoin impérieux de le faire sien, Ianto mit deux doigts dans sa bouche pour les humidifier, puis descendit vers les fesses de Jack. Ce dernier le regardait toujours, un peu mieux réveillé mais toujours étonné. Ianto ne l'avait pas encore pénétré avec ses doigts. Du regard, il sollicita l'approbation de Jack qui la lui offrit d'un geste de la tête. Tout en l'embrassant férocement, Ianto commença à le préparer, s'efforçant de mettre toute sa fougue dans son baiser pour ne pas le blesser en bas.

Ce fut Jack qui donna le signal de départ en se détachant de la bouche de Ianto pour lui dire :

- C'est bon, tu peux y aller. Putain, tu m'as chauffé à blanc, je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Ianto était déjà en lui, s'efforçant de se contenir le temps que Jack s'habitude à l'intrusion.

Une nouvelle fois, ce dernier ancra son regard dans le sien.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois lire dans ton regard, lui souffla Jack. Cette flamme qu'il y a, j'ai presque l'impression que je vais m'y brûler…

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, dit Ianto avec difficulté.

Il se contenait tellement qu'il avait du mal à parler.

- Je sais, souffla Jack. Mais tu es bouleversé… Arrête de te retenir comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Ianto le dévisagea, interloqué.

- Tu crois que je ne le vois pas ? Tu te maîtrises tellement que tu es tout rouge ! se moqua Jack. C'est bon, je suis prêt, tu as été doux assez longtemps. Vas-y maintenant !

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Ianto dans un ultime effort.

- Putain, Ianto ! grogna Jack.

Se redressant légèrement malgré le poids que Ianto faisait peser sur lui, il introduisit sans le moindre avertissement un doigt en lui. Ianto poussa un cri presque primaire et perdit toute maîtrise de lui.

Juste après avoir jouit en lui, Ianto se fit la réflexion que coucher avec Jack avait presque quelque chose de fascinant. Dans la tendresse comme dans la fougue, Jack réussissait toujours à le prendre par surprise.

Ianto ne l'avait même pas touché mais le frottement de leurs corps et la situation avaient suffi largement à faire jouir Jack à son tour.

Toujours en Jack, Ianto se laissa retomber sur lui et dissimula son visage dans le cou de son amant.

- Wahou… souffla Jack en lui caressant les cheveux. C'était à la fois le meilleur réveil et le plus bel orgasme de toute ma vie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Je suis désolé… souffla Ianto d'une toute petite voix.

- Il ne faut pas. C'était génial. Eh Ianto ? insista-t-il en lui secouant gentiment l'épaule pour l'inciter à le regarder. C'était vraiment génial ! affirma-t-il quand le jeune homme consentit à lever la tête.

Ianto grogna et se cacha à nouveau. Jack rit et l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, Ianto s'aperçut qu'il était toujours en Jack.

- Merde… grogna-t-il en se retirant avec un maximum de douceur.

Cela suffit à réveiller Jack qui avait d'ailleurs plus l'air de somnoler que de dormir réellement. Ianto l'embrassa et lui caressa la tempe.

- Tu me laisses te préparer un petit-déjeuner au lit ? demanda-t-il.

Un éclair de contentement traversa le visage de Jack.

- Avec grand plaisir !

- Je reviens, souffla Ianto.

Cela lui laissait le répit nécessaire pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Tout à l'heure, cette perte de contrôle l'avait mis mal à l'aise même si Jack n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en plaindre. _Il est adorable,_ se dit Ianto en souriant. Il aimait le naturel de son amant. Son incroyable joie de vivre. Par contre, le fait que les paroles d'Owen aient pu avoir un aussi grand pouvoir sur lui, le bouleverser autant l'énervait. Elles avaient trouvé un écho profond en lui. Comme une sorte d'électrochoc.

_Owen, Owen…_ songea Ianto en mettant enfin la cafetière en route. _Cet abruti a l'air de nous connaître mieux que nous-mêmes !_

**o()o()o()o**

Ce fut le lendemain matin que Ianto décida de passer à l'offensive. Un lundi matin, c'était bien pour débuter une tâche, estimait-il. Et celle-ci était colossale.

Proposer à un agoraphobe de sortir pour aller se promener, comme ça, l'air de rien… Oui, c'était l'évidence même ! Merci, Owen, vraiment !

Mais en fait, à la grande stupéfaction de Ianto, ce fut facile. Parce que comme l'avait prédit Owen, Jack était tout prêt à se laisser convaincre.

- C'est beau, tu ne trouves pas ? lui dit-il alors que Jack l'aidait à faire la vaisselle.

L'évier était juste devant la fenêtre.

Jack hocha la tête et sourit.

- Je me disais, attaqua Ianto, la gorge serrée, que j'aimerais bien aller me balader dans les champs. C'est tellement agréable de marcher avec toute cette blancheur autour de soit... Ça ne te dirait pas de… de m'accompagner ?

Jack le dévisagea un instant, le regard profondément sérieux. Puis il déglutit et hocha la tête.

Aussi simple que ça.

Il se couvrit comme pour une expédition au pôle nord, ayant bien conscience que sa réclusion prolongée l'avait rendue extrêmement fragile et ils sortirent.

Dès qu'ils commencèrent à s'éloigner de la maison, leurs pas crissant de concert, Ianto prit la main de Jack et la serra dans la sienne. Jack, qui n'arrivait pas à cacher dans son regard combien il était perdu et paniqué, parut se centrer tout entier sur Ianto et puiser en lui force et courage.

_Aller, c'est bien_, l'encouragea muettement Ianto. _Tu peux le faire, sois courageux._

Et il le fit. Cette première balade ne dura qu'un quart d'heure et Ianto s'arrangea pour que la maison reste toujours en vue. Jack resta totalement muet pendant toute sa durée et son extrême pâleur donnait l'impression qu'il se retenait de vomir.

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés, Ianto l'installa devant le feu comme il l'avait fait pour lui quelques jours plus tôt et lui amena un café.

- Bravo, lui souffla-t-il tout bas, en lui mettant la tasse dans la main tout en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Jack plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Ianto et lui adressa un sourire tremblant.

_Je sais que tu le fais pour moi_, songea Ianto. _Je vais en être digne, je te le promets_.

Ils continuèrent les balades tous les jours, sans en faire toute une histoire, sans même en parler la plupart du temps.

Cinq jours après les premières chutes de neige, alors que le temps s'était stabilisé, Ianto se résolut à regagner ses pénates. Jack réadopta l'attitude fermée derrière laquelle il se cachait quand il était triste. Mais il était à court d'excuses pour garder Ianto à ses côtés et savait qu'il devait se résoudre à le laisser partir tant qu'il n'était pas encore capable de le suivre.

En arrivant dans sa petite chambre, Ianto fut saisi par la température glaciale qui y régnait. Au départ, cela lui parut normal : chaque chambre était équipée de son propre système de chauffage et n'était donc chauffée que si elle était occupée – ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs que la plupart soient rongées par l'humidité. Il tourna la molette pour mettre en route l'appareil et n'entendit pas le bruit caractéristique du démarrage du mécanisme. Et deux ou trois bons coups de pieds n'y changèrent rien. Alors qu'il fulminait, les orteils douloureux, Ianto fut soudain rattrapé par un constat qu'il aurait sûrement fait immédiatement s'il n'avait pas été distrait par cette histoire de température polaire. Le silence. Un silence plat, ininterrompu, presque effrayant. C'est tout ce qu'il percevait autour de lui alors qu'il avait été habitué aux vociférations de certains de ses charmants voisins, à la toux rauque du propriétaire qui perçait à travers les fin planchers, au ronronnement des télés et aux grincements de l'antique tuyauterie.

Ianto haussa deux sourcils étonnés. _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ils ont tous gelés sur place ou quoi ? _

En fait, il n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Le chauffage avait gelé. Sérieusement. Tout était si antique dans ce bouge que le système n'y avait pas résisté. Un chauffage qui gèle dans le _Minnesota_. S'il n'avait pas été si en colère, Ianto n'aurait pas manqué de trouver la situation à hurler de rire.

Le propriétaire sur lequel il était parvenu à mettre la main après plus de deux heures de recherches lui colla dans la main quelques billets correspondants à son dernier loyer et lui conseilla d'aller chercher ses affaires et d'aller _se faire voir ailleurs_. Il n'avait pas l'intention de réparer quoi que ce soit. « Pas les moyens » avait-il baragouiné. Il avait apparemment mis temporairement les clés sous la porte et décidé de noyer son désœuvrement dans l'alcool.

Profondément dégoûté, Ianto rapatria ses affaires dans sa voiture au volant de laquelle il s'assit, désœuvré lui aussi.

D'après le patron du bar où il avait été déniché son ancien propriétaire, le prochain motel était à trente kilomètres. Il était presque 22 heures, il faisait nuit noire et il s'était remis à neiger. _Super, vraiment super_.

Ianto pensa à Jack, à ses bras chaleureux, à ses couettes douillettes, au bon feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée de son salon.

Le chauffage de la voiture de Ianto ne marchait pas très bien non plus. Le risque était infime mais tout de même… S'il dormait dans sa voiture, que le chauffage se coupait et que la température descendait vraiment...

-Fais chier, grommela Ianto. Oh, et puis merde !

Il démarra et reprit la nationale. Vingt minutes plus tard, il était chez Jack. A la grande surprise de Ianto, ce dernier se précipita dehors à sa rencontre, sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler un manteau.

S'arrêtant à quelques mètres de lui et voyant que visiblement Ianto allait bien, Jack sembla décider d'opter pour l'humour.

-Avoue que tu ne peux vraiment plus te passer de moi, hein ?

Ianto secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

-Tu crois aux signes ? lui lança-t-il.

-Nan, répondit Jack.

-Moi non plus. Mais par moment, je trouve que l'univers a vraiment un humour de merde. Aussi nul que le tien.

Jack éclata de rire, renversant la tête en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en retrouvant vite son sérieux.

-Tu vois le trou à rats où je vis ? commença Ianto en suivant Jack à l'intérieur.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que…

-Oh tais-toi, tu le penses tellement fort que je l'ai entendu. Et en plus, tu as raison.

-Ianto Jones qui me donne raison, ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche !

Ianto haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

Jack fit un geste de la tête pour l'enjoindre à poursuivre.

-Plus de chauffage, expliqua Ianto. Il a _gelé_. Je te jure !

Jack était incrédule mais le ton désabusé de Ianto le fit rire à nouveau.

-Le proprio a jeté l'éponge. Il est en train de se réchauffer au whisky dans le pub du coin. Il m'a rendu mon dernier loyer et m'a dit que me démerder. Et le… le chauffage de ma voiture déconne alors…

Au grand désappointement de Ianto, sa voix se cassa. Jack l'attrapa dans ses bras.

-Je te jure que si tu n'étais pas venu, je ne te l'aurais jamais pardonné, lui souffla-t-il.

-Je savais que tu dirais ça.

-Je te donne une chambre pour tes affaires, d'accord ?

Ianto hocha la tête.

-Tu baisseras un peu mon salaire ? S'il te plait ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Jack éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui se transforma en un tel fou rire qu'il faillit s'étouffer.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ça de ma vie ! dit-il une fois calmé.

Ianto avait fait du café et lui en colla une tasse dans la main sans un mot.

-Ne te vexe pas, lui souffla Jack. Je sais que tu as eu une dure soirée, petit esquimau.

Ianto lui jeta un regard outré. Puis il détourna les yeux et quand leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, ils pouffèrent de rire, se tenant aux meubles comme deux ivrognes.

-Tu sais ce qui m'a vraiment convaincu de revenir ? lui dit Ianto.

Jack secoua la tête.

-Ta couette.

Le rire de Jack raisonna à nouveau, puissant, chaleureux et rayonnant.

**o()o()o()o**

Un vendredi soir, débarqua un Owen qui se montra aussi imbuvable qu'à l'ordinaire, insistant tellement sur les « Nestor » que cela frisait la caricature, comme Ianto le lui fit sèchement remarquer alors que Jack était occupé par une conversation sur Skype avec Tosh.

Pour toute réponse, Owen saisit un Ianto ahuri dans ses bras pour une étreinte. Puis le relâcha aussi vite pour lui souffler :

- Merci.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me remercies, lâcha Ianto. Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais.

- Je sais, répondit Owen avec un sourire. Mais ça me rend heureux.

- Ce n'était pas le but !

Le sourire d'Owen s'élargit.

- N'empêche. Tu as gagné un ami, affirma-t-il. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.

- Arrête de m'appeler Nestor. Ou Alfred. Arrête _définitivement_, siffla Ianto entre ses dents serrées.

Owen éclata de rire.

- C'est promis.

Il tint parole.

**o()o()o()o**

Un matin, Ianto s'activait en cuisine alors que la radio déversait quelques classiques américains. En cet instant, c'était le fameux « Sweet home Alabama » des Lynyrd Skynyrd.

Reprenant le refrain en chœur, Ianto s'amusa à en changer les paroles pour les appliquer à lui-même :

_Sweet home [Minnesota__]__  
__Where the skies are so blue__  
__Sweet home [Minnesota]__  
__Lord, I'm coming home to you_

C'était ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Rien ne valait la douceur de son foyer du Minnesota.

Sentant une présence, il se retourna pour découvrir Jack qui l'observait depuis l'entrée de la pièce.

- Je ne pourrai plus jamais entendre cette chanson sans penser à cet instant, affirma-t-il.

- Je le pense, tu sais, lui assura Ianto. _Sweet home Minnesota_. Surtout dans cette maison-même…

- Je sais. Je t'adore, Ianto Jones.

La sonnerie du téléphone les fit tous deux sursauter.

Mut par la force de l'automatisme, Ianto décrocha avec son traditionnel :

- Résidence Harkness.

- Vous êtes qui, vous ? l'agressa une voix inconnue à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ianto Jones, se présenta-t-il. Vous voulez parler à Jack, je suppose. Qui dois-je annoncer ?

- Suzie Costello ! cracha-t-elle.

Elle avait parlé si fort que Jack avait entendu et avant que Ianto n'ait dit quoi que ce soit, il lui fit signe de mettre le haut parleur.

- Salut, Suzie ! s'exclama-t-il, faussement guilleret.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce bordel de merde ?! dit la jeune femme sans répondre à son salut.

- Je vois que tu deviens de plus en plus raffinée avec les années, ironisa Jack.

- Oh ta gueule, sérieusement ! Encore un putain de film, Jack, encore un !

Ianto et Jack échangèrent un regard.

- Je vais porter plainte ! poursuivit-elle. Je te jure que je vais le faire !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? demanda Jack. Je n'ai pas plus d'influence que toi sur ce qui se passe…

- Tu ne me feras pas croire ça, merde ! s'écria-t-elle. Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire ! J'en ai plus qu'assez, tu entends ?! Plus qu'assez de ces putains d'enquêtes, de ces journalistes, de ces livres, de ces films à la con! De tous ces gens qui viennent m'emmerder ! De tous ces trucs qui me font éternellement passer pour la connasse de service !

- C'est ce qu'elle est ! articula silencieusement Jack à l'adresse de Ianto.

Ianto pouffa de rire, étouffant le bruit derrière sa main.

- C'était qui, cette hystérique ? demanda-t-il à Jack une fois que ce dernier eut réussi à se débarrasser de sa correspondante en furie.

- C'était ma petite amie avant les meurtres, expliqua Jack. Quand les flics l'interrogeaient, sa réponse préférée était : « Je ne sais pas trop ». Elle ne savait pas trop où j'étais ce soir-là. Elle ne savait pas trop si mes relations étaient bonnes avec mes parents. Elle ne savait pas trop si je m'entendais bien avec mon petit frère. Ni si j'avais des problèmes de drogue ou d'argent…

Ianto ferma les yeux pour contenir sa colère et son dégoût.

- Elle était pompom girl et sa plus grande ambition était de se faire élire reine du bal du lycée… Tu vois le genre ? Elle se disait qu'avec moi, y'avait moyen. Tu as vu des photos de moi à l'époque ? lui demanda Jack.

Ianto hocha la tête.

- Est-ce que je n'étais pas le parfait petit stéréotype du jeune premier au sourire ultra bright ?

- Peut-être bien, souffla Ianto. Je te préfère maintenant, ajouta-t-il. J'aime ces petites rides qu'il y a autour de tes yeux.

Jack sourit.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort que toi. J'espère que c'est révélateur de l'évolution que j'ai suivi, depuis cette greluche jusqu'à toi…

- Tu l'aimais, cette Suzie ? demanda Ianto. Je veux dire, même un peu ?

- Non, affirma Jack. Et je n'ai pas été étonné le moins du monde qu'elle ne me soutienne pas dans cet enfer. A chaque fois que quelqu'un se penche sur l'affaire, il s'intéresse à elle. Ma petite-amie… Elle est censée être la personne qui me connaissait le mieux, non ?

Il éclata de rire.

- La bonne blague ! ironisa-t-il. Évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que je trouvais mes parents géniaux et que je me serais volontiers jeté sous un train pour mon petit frère. Elle ne savait même pas que _j'avais_ un petit frère ! Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir eu un jour une vraie discussion avec elle. Elle a contribué à m'enfoncer, tu sais. Mais je pense qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès.

Ianto poussa une exclamation scandalisée.

- On ne peut pas ne pas faire exprès dans ce genre de situation, Jack !

- Si, dit Jack en lui lançant un regard attendri. Quand on a dix-sept ans, qu'on est particulièrement immature et un peu stupide sur les bords… Je ne voulais pas de revanche, tu sais. Mais on peut dire que depuis qu'Owen est venu retourner toute cette histoire, je l'ai eue. La presse s'est prise de passion pour cette affaire. Il y eu des livres ensuite. Et même un film ou deux. Des téléfilms, le genre qui passe le dimanche après-midi. Je ne les ai jamais regardés. Ils… j'imagine qu'ils mettent en scène les meurtres. Ça me torture déjà bien assez de les imaginer. Et tous ces articles, livres ou films décrivent cette pauvre Suzie comme la stupide péronnelle désespérante de superficialité qui ne « sait pas trop » qu'elle était. Forcément, elle en a ras-le-bol, ce que je ne peux que comprendre. Son comportement, à l'époque même où elle était censée être l'apogée de sa gloire, est tourné en ridicule, encore et encore, depuis dix-sept ans. Et même si je jubile à chaque fois qu'on fait d'elle un personnage bien gratiné, ça me renvoie aussi à ma propre crétinerie de l'époque. Après tout, l'abruti qui se montrait partout avec cette greluche à son bras, c'était bien moi ! J'ai bien changé après. Mais quand même.

- Je suis désolé, souffla Ianto. Je ne savais pas que même ta petite amie t'avait lâché…

- Tout le monde m'a lâché, Ianto, dit Jack en souriant bravement. Je n'ai que trois soutiens en ce monde, et ils s'appellent Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato et Ianto Jones.

Ianto franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Jack et le prit fermement dans ses bras.

- Mais ce sont de merveilleux soutiens et les seuls qui comptent, affirma Jack en embrassant Ianto sur le front.

- Tu sais… souffla Ianto quelques temps plus tard alors qu'ils étaient attablés devant un café. Je voudrais que tu m'en parles, à moi.

- Te parler de quoi?

- Tu as dis tout à l'heure que cette _fille_, expliqua Ianto en chargeant ce dernier mot de tout le mépris du monde, ne savait même pas que tu avais un petit frère. Que tu ne lui en avais jamais parlé. Mais à moi, tu peux, Jack… Tu l'aimais. Je suis tellement désolé, tu sais… Mais tu peux m'en parler si tu en as besoin.

Jack tendit le bras pour poser sa main sur celle de Ianto.

- Il s'appelait Gray, débuta-t-il. C'est curieux comme prénom, hein ? C'était celui du héros d'un livre que ma mère lisait pendant sa grossesse. Cet état l'avait rendue… hum, dit Jack avec un sourire attendri. Disons que ne pas la contrarier était presque devenu une activité à part entière pour mon père et moi. Du coup, on s'était dit que Gray, ce n'était pas si mal, après tout… C'était un gosse adorable, souffla Jack d'une voix étouffée. Il n'a vécu que sept ans et je ne l'ai jamais vu faire preuve de méchanceté ou de mesquinerie. Il avait une petite bouille rigolote perdue au milieu d'une tignasse noire pleine de boucles… Il venait me rejoindre la nuit dans mon lit parce qu'il avait peur des monstres dans sa chambre. Alors, je lui racontais des histoires d'autres mondes, je lui disais qu'il y a des gens qui vivent à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici et dont le job est de pourchasser les monstres qui traînent dans le noir. C'est de là qu'est né, tu sais…

- John Hart, souffla Ianto.

- Ouais. Plus tard, c'est moi qui me suis raccroché à ces histoires, qui ai puisé un réconfort dans le fait de les coucher sur papier. Tu sais… Quand j'étais vraiment dans la tourmente, quand j'étais totalement seul et que strictement plus personne ne croyait en moi, quand tout le monde, même mon propre avocat, était persuadé que j'avais pété les plombs et assassiné ma famille à coups de couteau, j'ai fini par commencer à y croire, moi aussi. Tout était si flou dans ma tête… Je ne m'en souvenais pasmais je me disais que j'avais peut-être _réellement_ assassinés mes parents dans leur sommeil. Peut-être que j'avais vraiment pété les plombs et commis ces horreurs, comme tout le monde le soutenait mordicus. Et puis, je pensais à Gray. Tu comprends, je ne voyais pas _pourquoi_ j'aurais tué mes parents. Je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Ils ont passé dix-sept ans à être adorables. Je n'ai jamais eu d'autre souci dans la vie que d'avoir de bons résultats en classe. Mais je pouvais le concevoir. J'arrivais à m'imaginer le faire. Mais pas Gray. Qu'importe le degré de folie dans lequel j'aurais pu être plongé, je n'aurais jamais pu tuer Gray. _Jamais_. J'aurais préféré me planter le couteau dans le ventre. Ça, je n'en ai jamais douté. C'est à lui que je me raccrochais après 48 heures d'interrogatoire quand on me pressait d'avouer « et après, tout ira bien, on te laissera tranquille ». Même fou à lier, je n'aurais pas pu, c'est tout.

Ianto se leva, contourna la table et prit Jack dans ses bras. Celui-ci posa sa tête contre le ventre de son amant et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.

- Tu as eu raison de me poser la question, souffla finalement Jack. Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de tout ça. Tu m'as raconté toutes les épreuves que tu as traversées et moi, je n'ai presque jamais…

- Ne sois pas stupide, grogna Ianto. « Mes épreuves » comme tu dis, sont du pipi de chat à côté du calvaire dans lequel on t'a plongé ! Tu le sais, bien sûr, mais je suis tellement, tellement désolé, Jack…

Jack se redressa.

- C'est gentil de le dire. Parce que toi, je sais que tu le penses vraiment.

**o()o()o()o()o**

- Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de me verser ce stupide salaire, dit Ianto quelques heures plus tard. Tout ce que je fais ici, je le fais par plaisir puisque c'est pour toi.

- Et moi, je voudrais que tu reprennes tes études, rétorqua Jack du tac au tac.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as très bien entendu. Finis tes études. Tu mérites de dégoter un job à ta mesure et dans un domaine qui te plaît vraiment.

- Je ne te quitte pas, souffla Ianto. C'est hors de question.

- Qui a parlé de me quitter ? J'ai bien l'intention de te coller au train.

Ianto sourit.

- Tu veux retourner à _Virginia Tech_ ? demanda Jack. Ou faire valoir tes années dans une autre fac ?

- En fait… avoua Ianto d'une petite voix, je dois avouer que j'ai … heu, songé à l'université du Minnesota. Rien ne dit qu'ils m'accepteront ! dit-il précipitamment. Cette fac est un monstre sacré… Mais je pourrais essayer. Il y a un département de sylviculture à Saint-Paul. Ce n'est qu'à une trentaine de kilomètres d'ici. Je pourrais faire l'aller-retour tous les jours…

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour postuler ? sourit Jack.

Ianto eut un sourire ému.

- Mais et toi, tu…

- Moi, je continuerai à faire mon job, qui est d'écrire. J'irai me dégourdir les jambes de temps en temps. Et j'attendrai ton retour le soir avec impatience ! Tu ne vois pas, Ianto ? sourit Jack. Un avenir radieux s'offre à nous. Nous sommes libres, intelligents, pleins de potentiel et surtout amoureux. Je suis heureux avec toi. En fait, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que tu es là. Je ne désire rien d'autre que ton bonheur à toi aussi. Finis tes études. Fais des projets. Ce ne sont pas les forêts qui manquent dans le Minnesota, je pense que tu pourras facilement te rendre très utile ici. Et surtout, t'épanouir vraiment.

-Merci, bredouilla Ianto.

- Ne me remercie pas, idiot ! On le mérite, tous les deux ! De faire des projets. D'être heureux. Pas vrai ?

Ianto hocha la tête.

- J'en ai plus rien à foutre, d'être soi-disant coupable, maintenant, affirma Jack. J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à regarder en arrière. C'est comme si j'avais arrêté de vivre à dix-sept ans quand on m'a passé les menottes. Je suis enfin prêt à laisser tout ça derrière moi. Et si tu savais ce que je me sens léger…

Il attrapa Ianto dans ses bras et plongea son nez dans ses cheveux, respirant leur odeur. Ianto prit les mains de Jack dans les siennes.

- On le mérite, répéta-t-il.

Il se sentait gonflé à bloc, plein d'un entrain inédit et persuadé que Jack avait raison : le meilleur était devant eux.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

.

.

_**Merci mille fois à ceux qui m'ont lu et que me liront… Laissez une petite trace de votre passage, vous voulez bien ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a marqué dans cette histoire ? Des passages cool, d'autres moins bien ? Vous avez aimé ce Ianto et ce Jack ? Vous les voyez évoluer comment ? **_

_**Les lecteurs de « Something » connaissent mon obsession pour la musique, il y a donc des liens sur mon profil pour la chanson du titre et pour **_**Sweet Home Alabama**_**, la chanson que fredonne Ianto dans la cuisine.**_

_**Que cette fin d'année soit douce pour vous et je vous souhaite le meilleur pour 2014 ! **_

_**A bientôt.**_


End file.
